


Jeszcze raz z uczuciem

by carietta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aby uspokoić swoją wścibską, swatającą go matkę, John przekonuje Sherlocka, aby odegrał rolę jego życiowego partnera.</p>
<p>Przetłumaczone w ramach Tygodnia Sherlocka na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once More, With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256293) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

— …i jest wegetarianką, co ma sens, ponieważ, jak już mówiłam, jest weterynarzem. Kocha zwierzęta! Po prostu je uwielbia! I przypomniałam sobie, jak bardzo kochałeś psy, gdy byłeś dzieckiem, więc powiedziałam sobie, Emma, powiedziałam, ta dziewczyna byłaby idealna dla Johna…  
John westchnął i potarł oczy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Sherlocka, mężczyzna wydedukował, że John nie utrzymuje bliskich kontaktów z rodziną. To nie była do końca prawda. Czasami miał z nimi _zbyt bliski_ kontakt. Zwłaszcza ze swoją matka, która mogła prowadzić długą rozmowę sama ze sobą. Była słodką kobietą, ale jak każdy inny Watson, niektóre rzeczy wykonywała do przesady. Dla jego ojca było to palenie, dla siostry alkohol. On sam miał słabość do hazardu (tylko słabość, szczerze), a dla jego matki było to _mówienie._  
I być może wścibstwo.  
— …więc piątek ci odpowiada?  
John zamrugał zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że rozmowa doszła do jakichś wniosków, a teraz musi odpowiedzieć na pytania.  
— Um, słucham?  
— Na kolację! Abyś mógł poznać Mary!  
John poderwał głowę, zadowolony, że mama nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy.  
— Mary? Kolacja?  
Pani Watson zachichotała.  
— Och, kochanie, jakbyś w ogóle mnie nie słuchał! Zapytałam, czy nie chciałbyś przyjechać w piątek na kolację, żeby poznać Mary! Jak już mówiłam, jest bardzo atrakcyjna i miła oraz wydaje mi się, że znasz ją jeszcze z czasów szkoły podstawowej.  
— Jak ma na nazwisko?  
— Morstan, mój drogi. Mary Morstan.  
— Błotna Mary? — zapytał John, ale było to bardziej jak przerażone stwierdzenie.  
Pamiętał teraz tę dziewczynę. Tak, znał ją z dzieciństwa. Przezwisko, które zyskała pasowało, och, z tak wielu powodów, a zwłaszcza z tego, że uwielbiała bawić się w błocie. Uwielbiała również je jeść.  
Ze słuchawki dobiegł odgłos dezaprobaty.  
— Proszę, John, to bardzo niemiłe!  
— Tak ją nazywaliśmy, mamo, ona, ona…  
— Tak, tak, wiem. Wspomniała o tym, ale kochanie, to było tak dawno temu! Jakbyś się czuł, gdybym wytykała ci głupoty, które ty wyczyniałeś? Daj spokój! Piątek? Możesz przyjechać?  
John zadecydował, że jeśli chodzi o wścibstwo, nie było żadnego “może” — ono było zdecydowanie na pierwszym miejscu. Znów potarł oczy.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, aby to był dobry pomysł.  
— Dlaczegóż by nie?  
— Mamo… — zaczął, ale urwał.  
W głowie miał tysiące wymówek, ale żadna z nich nie była właściwa. Na szczęście pani Watson zaczęła mówić za nich oboje.  
— Chcę tylko, abyś był szczęśliwy, wiesz o tym, prawda? W końcu, Harriet jest szczęśliwa. Całkiem szczęśliwa. Zaczęła chodzić na terapię i trzyma się z dala od butelki. Z tego, co wiem, znów rozmawia z Clarą! Z pewnością jeszcze się zejdą, a ty zjawisz się całkiem sam na ich drugim ślubie cywilnym! A mężczyzna w twoim wieku…  
John niemal upuścił telefon, otwierając i zamykając usta — nie był aż tak stary!  
— …nie mając nikogo, kto mógłby się nim zająć i go kochać to po prostu głupie, ponieważ jesteś tak kochany i naprawdę uważam, że nie będziesz szczęśliwy dopóki nie znajdziesz kogoś właściwego, a chcę, aby był to ktoś porządny! Mary mogłaby kimś takim być! Uważam, że wasza dwójka stworzyłaby uroczą parę i…  
John odłożył telefon, wiedząc, że matka przez moment poradzi sobie całkiem nieźle bez niego. Zakrył twarz dłoni i stłumił krzyk. Ta kobieta doprowadzi go kiedyś do grobu. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Sherlock, niosąc dwie, podejrzanie wyglądające, czarne torby.  
— Czy widziałeś mój kwas siarkowy? — zapytał.  
John uniósł wzrok i jęknął. Och. Racja. To _jednak_ Holmes doprowadzi go kiedyś do grobu.  
Sherlock spojrzał na telefon, a potem na niego.  
— Telefon od matki?  
— Skąd…? — John potrząsnął głową i znów podniósł telefon, wybierając mniejsze zło. — Przepraszam, mamo, mogło mnie coś ominąć. Sherlock chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.  
Sherlock wyszedł, a pani Watson, która najwyraźniej całkowicie się zapędziła, wydała z siebie szloch.  
— Och, John, dlaczego nie możesz być szczęśliwy?  
— Jestem, mamo.  
— Ale nie jesteś zakochany! Nie masz nikogo! Pewnego dnia umrę i nikogo z tobą nie będzie. Nie mogę tego znieść!   
Jej głos zamienił się w pisk i John przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że musi ją uspokoić i zanim zrozumiał, co robi, słowa już opuściły jego usta.  
— Mam kogoś, mamo.  
Usłyszał kolejny szloch.  
— Na-na-naprawdę?  
— Tak, mamo, nie zapominaj, że zawsze zostanie mi Sherlock — powiedział bez zastanowienia.  
Był to żart, ale jego matka (będąc sobą) zrozumiała go kompletnie inaczej.  
— Sh-Sherlock? Sh… Och. Och! OCH!  
Musiał odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha, gdy kobieta wydała z siebie wysoki pisk. Kiedy znów ją zbliżył, jej głos przebrzmiewał radością.  
— Kochanie! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Oczywiście, oczywiście, _oczywiście!_ Sherlock! Wiedziałam, że razem mieszkacie, ale nie, że… och, jak długo już jesteście ze sobą, no wiesz, oficjalnie?  
— Mamo, wiesz, że to już ponad rok — odparł zdezorientowany. — W zasadzie zaraz będą dwa…  
— Więc to trwa od samego początku? Myślałam, że tylko razem mieszkaliście?  
— Co?  
— Znaczy, nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli trwa od początku! Nie oceniam cię! W zasadzie ma to sens, jak się nad tym zastanowić! Sam dobrze wiesz, jaki masz charakter, a kiedy przeczytałam na głos ojcu tego twojego bloga to stwierdził, że było w tym coś więcej.  
— Co? — powtórzył John i nagle poczuł się chory, gdy wzbierała w nim panika.  
— Założę się, że to miły, młody mężczyzna, hmm? Wydaje się być okropnie inteligentny. Na pewno nie zjadłby błota, a to zawsze dobra cecha. Nie, żeby Mary dalej to robiła, ale jednak rozumiem dlaczego podjąłeś taką decyzję. I jest przystojny, tak? I dba o Cebie? Wiem, że ty zajmujesz się nim, więc on również musi, och, tak mi ulżyło. Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Więc teraz ty i on musicie przyjechać w ten piątek! Chcę zobaczyć was obu!  
John nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Albo gorzej — wiedział dokładnie, co się działo. Zaczął śmiać się niewyraźnie.  
— Mamo, ach, nie, nie… nie zrozumiałaś mnie. Sherlock i ja, my nie jesteśmy…  
— To tajemnica? O to chodzi? Och, John, nie dbam o to, że jesteś w związku z mężczyzną! Twój ojciec również. Wiesz, że oboje chcemy, abyś był szczęśliwy! Cieszyliśmy się z powodu Harriet, prawda?  
— Mamo… to, Sherlock, to, nie… nie tak…  
Zapadła okropna cisza. A potem:  
— John. Czy ty… nie chcesz, abym go poznała?  
Z Johna jakby uszło powietrze.  
— Och, mamo…  
— Bardzo chciałabym go poznać. Obiecuję, że ani ja, ani twój ojciec nie przyniesiemy ci wstydu. Ja tylko… tak bardzo się o ciebie martwię i gdybym zobaczyła cię z kimś; zobaczyła cię szczęśliwego, ustatkowanego i zadbanego to wydaje mi się, że mogłabym umrzeć szczęśliwa.  
— Ty nie umierasz, mamo!  
— Wszyscy umieramy, kochanie! Każdego dnia! A co gorsze, może się to zdarzyć w każdej chwili! Mogłabym wyjść po puszkę fasoli, a w następnej minucie…  
John sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co wykrzyczał:  
— Świetnie! Świetnie! Piątek mi pasuje!  
Pani Watson sapnęła.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak, mamo, tak. My… przyjedziemy.  
— I nie będziesz się wstydził go przedstawić…  
— Nie, mamo, nie będę się ciebie wstydził. Ani taty — dodał szybko, zanim ona zdążyła to zrobić.  
— I… i nie będziesz zachowywał się tak nieśmiało, jak Harriet, gdy po raz pierwszy przyprowadziła Clarę…  
John zacisnął zęby.  
— Będziemy najszczęśliwszą, najbardziej otwartą parą jaką kiedykolwiek widzieliście.  
Jakaś część jego miała nadzieję, że matka wyłapie ten gruby sarkazm, ale jej odpowiedź śpiewała czystą ekscytacją:  
— Cudownie, cudownie! Och, jestem taka podekscytowana, John! Taka podekscytowana! Nie mogę się doczekać, aby poznać twojego cudownego mężczyznę i uspokoić skołatane serce!  
— Ja również — udało mu się wyszeptać i chciałby, aby rozmowa mogła zakończyć się w tym momencie, ale pani Watson (będąc sobą) zaczęła całkiem nowy temat o kolacji, jaką im przygotuje.  
John zerknął na zegarek; dochodziło południe. Najpewniej spędzi na rozmowie z nią jeszcze kolejne pół godziny, zanim matka w końcu przestanie.  
W połowie słuchał, myśląc, jakim sposobem się w to wszystko wpakował, a co więcej — jak namówi Sherlocka na wyjazd i kontynuowanie tej gry. Z tego, co wiedział na ten moment, miał kompletnie przejebane.

* * *

— Nie. Absolutnie nie.  
— Proszę, Sherlocku. Uważałbym to za osobistą przysługę.  
— Nie mam ochoty wyświadczać ci żadnych przysług. Podaj mi tę pipetę.  
John odruchowo sięgnął po przedmiot, a potem zatrzymał się, zakładając ramiona na piersi i opierając się o lodówkę.  
— Nie. Nie mam ochoty wyświadczać ci żadnych przysług.  
Sherlock oderwał się od mikroskopu i zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Johna.  
— Dziecinada.  
— Owszem.  
Sherlock westchnął i sięgnął w lewo, aby samemu wziąć pipetę.  
— Nie zachowuję się jak dziecko odmawiając udziału w twojej szaradzie. Nie mam zwyczajnie ochoty, aby jechać do domu twojego dzieciństwa, aby udawać, że ty i ja jesteśmy ze sobą w związku tylko po to, by uspokoić twoją matkę.  
— O której myślałeś, że nie jestem z nią blisko — wytknął mu John. — Zapytałeś, czy w czymś się pomyliłeś tamtego dnia, a ja o tym nie wspomniałem. Wytknąłem ci rażący błąd o Harry, ale drugi pominąłem, by uratować twoje ego, więc mógłbyś chociaż…  
— Nie było takiej potrzeby — przerwał mu Sherlock. — Mojego ego nie da się zranić.  
Niedowierzające parsknięcie Johna sprawiło, że Sherlock znów zmrużył oczy. Ponownie zajął się mikroskopem, podczas gdy John wziął głęboki oddech, próbując wymyślić sposób na przekonanie przyjaciela. Miał już za sobą kilka przerwanych prób poproszenia go o przysługę, nim w końcu udało mu się wyjaśnić wszystko (i to w bolesnych detalach), a jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że Sherlock — chociaż raz — zachowa się jak normalny człowiek i okaże odrobinę współczucia.  
Serio, powinien wiedzieć lepiej.  
— Słuchaj, Sherlocku, to znaczy dla niej wiele i ja…  
— Zła odpowiedź. Nie chcesz, aby twoja matka dowiedziała się, że skłamałeś. Co więcej, nie chcesz, aby wiedziała, że jesteś sam i, co się z tym łączy, dostępny do jej małych gierek w swatkę. To znaczy o wiele więcej dla ciebie niż dla niej.  
— Okej, dobra, świetnie, to wiele dla mnie znaczy i jako mój przyjaciel…  
— Kolega.  
— Co?  
Sherlock nie oderwał się od mikroskopu, ale w jakiś sposób John wyczuł, że w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się chłód.  
— Po tym, gdy przedstawiłem nas jako przyjaciół, powiedziałeś Sebastianowi, że jesteśmy kolegami.  
— Seba… to było wieki temu!  
— Mam doskonałą pamięć.  
— Nie pamiętasz nawet daty własnych urodzin.  
— Mam doskonałą pamięć do rzeczy ważnych.  
— TO było coś ważnego?  
Tym razem Sherlock uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy i tak — jego spojrzenie było chłodne. John przygryzł dolną wargę i potarł tył karku, sfrustrowany tym, że nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, aż w końcu oznajmił:  
— Przepraszam, dobra? Przepraszam, że wieki temu powiedziałem Sebastianowi, że jesteśmy kolegami, a nie przyjaciółmi. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jasne?  
Mina Sherlocka nie zmieniła się, ale spojrzenie ociepliło się trochę. Na jego nieszczęście, Johnowi udało się to dostrzec.  
— I, jako przyjaciela, zrozumiałe jest, że proszę cię o przysługę. Ogromną przysługę, tak, ale jednak przysługę.  
Holmes skrzyżował ramiona, uciekając odrobinę wzrokiem i John poczuł lekkie ukłucie nadziei, gdy poznał, że jest to oznaka, iż detektyw przynajmniej się nad tym zastanawia.   
— To takie prozaiczne — powiedział w końcu. — Poznawanie rodziców. Takie domowe. Nieboskie w swojej bezbarwności.  
— Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję.  
— To również jest problem, ponieważ nie masz mi nic do zaoferowania.  
John skrzywił się.  
— Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz.  
— Ty, winny mi przysługę, to prawdziwa gratka, ale czy naprawdę przewyższa ona wszystkie negatywne aspekty sytuacji, w której będę zmuszony zmarnować swój wieczór na przebywaniu z twoimi, bez wątpienia, okropnymi krewnymi?  
Tym razem to spojrzenie Johna oziębiło się.  
— O moich rodzicach można powiedzieć wiele, ale nie że są okropni. Kocham ich oboje i nie…  
Sherlock machnął dłonią.  
— Och, przestań. Ostatnie czego chcę, to wysłuchiwać twojej przesadnej obrony. Jestem pewien, że mają jakieś intrygujące cechy. Stworzyli w końcu ciebie, a nie brakuje ci pewnego… uroku.  
Ostatnie zdanie powiedziane było w taki sposób, że John nie mógł zdecydować, czy powinien być obrażony, czy nie, więc zamiast tego oznajmił:  
— Posłuchaj, zrobisz to dla mnie, zagrasz swoją rolę, a ja pozwolę wykonać ci ten przerażający eksperyment, o którym rozprawiasz od miesięcy.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
John przełknął, rumieniąc się.  
— Ten, gdzie przyczepiasz, um, elektrody do pewnych… ee, części mojego ciała. Aby zmierzyć, um…  
Sherlock uniósł brew.  
— Kiedy po raz pierwszy o tym wspomniałem, poinformowałeś mnie, że to było tak bardzo nie na miejscu, iż w ogóle nie powinienem sugerować tego na głos. Oznajmiłeś również, że nigdy nie weźmiesz udziału w tak poniżających badaniach.  
— Tak, cóż, jestem w desperacji! — wykrzyknął John, a potem dodał spokojniej: — Proszę, Sherlocku. Zrób to dla mnie.  
Zapadła długa cisza. Sherlock wstał, przeszedł kilka kroków, splatając palce, gdy myślał. John ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować cierpliwość. Sherlock zatrzymał się i otworzył jedną z górnych szafek, wyciągając z niej dziwnie wyglądający pojemnik. Postawił go obok mikroskopu i ciekawość Johna wzięła górę. Zerknął do środka i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył kilka robaków pełzających jeden po drugim, uparcie poszukując wyjścia z tego wiezienia.  
Miał zamiar zapytać, po co Sherlockowi te okropne owady, gdy detektyw spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Wykonasz ten eksperyment bez żadnych sprzeciwów?  
— Tak.  
— I wypełnisz później kwestionariusz?  
— Oczywiście.  
— Pozwolisz mi również na korzystanie ze swojego laptopa, kiedy tylko będę tego chciał przez następnych sześć miesięcy bez słowa sprzeciwu.  
To ostatnie nie było nawet pytaniem, a zwykłym stwierdzeniem.  
— Ja… Dobrze.  
— I w przyszłości będę mógł poprosić cię o jedną dodatkową przysługę, której jeszcze nie sprecyzowałem, i będziesz musiał ją wykonać bez względu na koszta.  
— Proszę cię o jedną rzecz, a nie trzy, Sherlocku…  
— Spójrzmy. Po pierwsze, muszę pojechać do twojego domu. Po drugie, muszę przypodobać się twoim rodzicom. Po trzecie, muszę wziąć udział w farsie, która…  
— Dobrze, już dobrze! Świetnie, cokolwiek zechcesz! — fuknął John, machając żywo dłońmi.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Bardzo dobrze. Ufam, iż doszliśmy do porozumienia.  
— Cudownie — wymruczał John nieszczęśliwie.  
Wyszedł z kuchni i ruszył na górę do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko i spróbował zignorować fakt, że zwyczajnie się dąsał, co nie pasowało komuś w jego wieku.  
Gapiąc się na sufit, wyobraził sobie przyszłość. Zwłaszcza piątek. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to ma nie skończyć się kompletną katastrofą. Wiedział, że powinien zadzwonić do matki — wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć prawdę. Ale gdyby to zrobił, musiałby iść na randkę z Błotną Mary albo kimkolwiek innym, kogo znalazłaby mu mama.  
Udawało mu się unikać jej tak długo tylko dlatego, że upierał się, iż musi dojść do siebie po pobycie w wosku. Teraz, gdy uznała, iż ten okres dobiegł końca, będzie podsyłała mu kobiety, póki starczy jej sił. Chyba, że…  
John wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Może nie będzie tak źle — udawanie, że Sherlock był jego, jak to ujęła matka, kimś ważnym. Sherlock nie był taki zły. Może…  
Holmes wszedł do pokoju.  
— John, przewrócił się pojemnik z żukami, na których eksperymentowałem i wszystkie insekty biegają po kuchni. Musisz mi pomóc je połapać.  
John jęknął głośno w poduszkę. Nie było tutaj może. Nie musiał wyobrażać sobie swojej przyszłość. Będzie czymś o wiele większym niż kompletną katastrofą: będzie gigantycznym koszmarem.


	2. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

— Jak opisałbyś nasze pożycie seksualne?  
John pomasował grzbiet nosa.  
— Powtarzam ci po raz ostatni, Sherlocku, moi rodzice nas o to nie zapytają.  
— Jesteś pewien?  
— Tak — odparł Watson tonem, który zazwyczaj był przeznaczony dla najbardziej okrutnych przekleństw.  
Sherlocka to nie zraziło.  
— Według mnie to dość dziwne, że tego nie zrobią.  
John przez kilka minut tylko syczał pod nosem, zanim zdołał wykrztusić:  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ moja rodzina zapytałaby.  
Zostało to powiedziane tak oczywistym tonem, że John mógł się tylko na niego gapić. Ale z drugiej strony, przypominając sobie Mycrofta, zdał sobie sprawę, że gorsze było to, iż tak naprawdę nie był zdziwiony. Mycroft pewnie zapytałby o ich życie seksualne. Jeśli by takowe mieli, a takie w ogóle nie istniało i Chryste, jakim cudem znalazł się w takiej sytuacji?  
Spróbował uspokoić umysł i się wyciszyć, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nawet wtedy wracał myślami do aktualnych wydarzeń. Przez większość tygodnia przygotowywał Sherlocka na spotkanie z jego rodzicami — a może raczej działało to w odwrotny sposób.  
Pytanie o seks było jednym z wielu, które zadał Sherlock, aby przygotować się do zagrania idealnego partnera. Zdecydowali tak o sobie mówić, ponieważ słowo „partner” wprawiało Johna w najmniejsze zakłopotanie. Wystarczyły same pytania Sherlocka. Balansowały pomiędzy tymi przyziemnymi („dokąd, według ciebie, zmierza nas związek?”), a cudacznymi („jak wyglądają twoje genitalia?”) i John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może po prostu nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby matka umówiła go z Błotną Mary lub każdą inną dziewczyną, którą by znalazła.  
Nie wspominając o tym, że istniała jeszcze kwestia pogody. Rodzice Johna mieszkali na wsi i był to jeden z wielu powodów, przez które John utrzymywał z nimi tak nikły kontakt osobisty. Podróż do jego rodzinnego miasta była bardziej niż nieporęczna, a lokalna aura była okropna. John wiedział, że jeśli poprawnie tego nie rozegrają, jego matka zmusi ich, aby zostali na noc, więżąc ich tam.  
Nie wiedział, że ktoś, o kim mówiono, że ma „nerwy ze stali” może odczuwać tak silną panikę, na samą tylko myśl o takim rozwoju sytuacji. Więc czuł silną motywację, aby pojechać tam, załatwić tą całą sprawę i zniknąć, jak najszybciej się da.  
Jego rada dla Sherlocka była prosta — bądź sobą, ale nie sobą. Innymi słowy, nie chciał, aby Sherlock rozegrał jakieś duże, teatralne przedstawienie, jakie serwował świadkom i podejrzanym, kiedy potrzebował odpowiedzi, a jednocześnie nie chciał, aby Sherlock był niemiły, zgryźliwy i _okrutny_ dla jego rodziców.  
Kiedy John mu o tym powiedział, Sherlock posłał mu spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że większość ludzi szybko zmieniała swoje zdanie. Większość ludzi. John pozostał nieugięty.  
— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś specjalnie słodki i milutki.  
— Milutki? — powtórzył Sherlock, jakby nie mógł ogarnąć myślą tego pomysłu i John nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.  
— No widzisz, teraz jesteś taki, jaki powinieneś być. W pewien sposób… uroczy.  
— To, że uważam cię za idiotę, jest urocze?  
— Tak, kiedy masz przy tym taką minę — zaśmiał się John. — Posłuchaj, wiem, że potrafisz być charyzmatyczny, więc… trzymaj się tego. Albo lepiej: nie mów zbyt wiele. W zasadzie im mniej będziesz się odzywał, tym lepiej.  
Jakaś część Johna przez chwilę martwiła się, że zranił tym uczucia Sherlocka, ale detektyw po raz kolejny dowiódł swojej nieczułości. Jednak Watson i tak dodał:  
— Poza tym i tak nie będziesz miał zbyt wiele okazji, aby się odezwać, gdy już poznasz moją matkę. Niezła z niej… gaduła.   
Johna ciekawiło, czy Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie było to niedopowiedzenie. Jeśli nie, to i tak niedługo się dowie. Wyruszyli w piątek rano i jak do tej pory wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Niebo wyglądało dziwnie, jednak nie w takim stopniu, jak zapowiadały to wiadomość i pomimo przerw, które robili głównie z powodu Sherlocka, podróż mijała całkiem sprawnie. Najpierw Holmes musiał złożyć krótką wizytę Molly, aby przypomnieć jej, że pewien woreczek żółciowy powinien być przechowywany w odpowiednich warunkach, a potem postanowił skoczyć do Tesco i kupić coś tajemniczego, czego nie chciał pokazać Johnowi. Wyglądało, jakby to on próbował celowo opóźnić ich przyjazd.  
Jednak koniec końców znaleźli się przed domkiem rodziców Johna o całkiem ludzkiej porze i Watson podszedł do drzwi czując wielką trwogę.  
Sherlock przyjrzał mu się i wymruczał:  
— Rozluźnij się.  
— Rozluźnić się, tak — powtórzył John pod nosem, a potem odkaszlnął i uniósł dłoń, aby zapukać.   
Jego knykcie nawet nie dotknęły drewna, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, ukazując Emmę Watson. Była niską, żywotną kobietą z takimi samymi oczami, jak John, a w momencie, gdy go zobaczyła, wydała z siebie odgłos, który można było opisać jedynie jako niezmiernie uradowany.  
— Jesteś tutaj! Obaj jesteście! W końcu, w końcu! Och, czekanie na ten moment było okropne! Och, John, mój John, moje dziecko, pozwól no, że ci się przyjrzę!  
Ujęła twarz syna w obie dłonie, a potem złapała go za ramiona, przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Ucałowała jego policzek i odsunęła się, wzdychając.  
— Wieki minęły! Ostatnim razem, gdy cię widziałam, wyruszałeś jeden bóg wie gdzie i całkowicie mnie to zniszczyło! I twojego ojca! Nas oboje! Byliśmy z ciebie tacy dumni, tak, tak i nadal jesteśmy, ale, och, jak ja się martwiłam! A potem wróciłeś i mogliśmy jedynie rozmawiać telefonicznie, więc zobaczenie cię teraz jest takie… takie… jestem taka…  
Jej słowa zamieniły się w szloch i zaczęła ściskać go mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. John wiedział, że rumieni się od stóp do głów i czuł przerażające zażenowanie. Był świadom, że Sherlock nigdy mu tego nie zapomni, a wieczór jeszcze dobrze się nie rozpoczął. Naprawdę pragnął, aby pochłonęła go ziemia, ale wiedząc, że było to mimo wszystko niemożliwe, zdecydował się udawać, że Sherlocka po prostu z nim nie ma.  
Naturalnie jego matka wszystko popsuła, gdy puściła go i zwróciła swoją uwagę na mężczyznę stojącego za nim.  
— A ty to pewnie Sherlock!  
— Pani Watson — odparł, kiwając lekko głową.  
— Och, spójrz tylko na siebie! Taki wysoki! I masz tak uroczą strukturę kości, a twoje oczy! Włosy, potargane, ciemne loki. I jesteś bardzo przystojny, okropnie! Jak jakiś bohater bajroniczny! Jestem w trakcie czytania takiej powieści, „Ravishing of a Duchess”, i opis głównego bohatera pasuje do ciebie niemal kropla w…  
— Mamo — przerwał jej John z paniką. — Gdzie tata?  
— Hmm? Twój ojciec? Przypuszczam, że na tyłach. Bawi się czymś w swojej szopie, cały czas coś tam majstruje. Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie to wychodzi tam, aby pykać tą swoją fajeczkę.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
— Myślałem, że rzucił.  
— Powinien, ale wiesz, jaki on jest. Osobowość nałogowca. To dziedzictwo rodziny Watsonów. Ale po co my tutaj tak sterczymy? Wchodźcie! — powiedziała, zapraszając ich do środka.  
John nie mógł powstrzymać znajomego ukłucia tęsknoty za domem. Nic się nie zmieniło. Dom wciąż miał ten swój urok zamieszkanego budynku — słonecznie żółta tapeta w salonie, jedna z serwetek babci, które zrobiła na szydełku, leżąca na oparciu kanapy, zapchane półki, grający cicho telewizor i — jak zawsze — świeżo ścięte kwiaty stojące w wazonach rozstawionych po całym domu. Z kuchni dolatywał przyjemny aromat — masła i czegoś mięsnego oraz nie dający się z niczym pomylić zapach tytoniu do fajek, co znaczyło, że jego ojciec był w pobliżu. Pani Watson również to wyczuła i zaczęła kręcić głową.  
— Arturze! Jeśli przestałeś już palić to okropieństwo, możesz przyjść tu i zobaczyć chłopców!  
Artur Watson wyszedł z ukrycia i w nim też łatwo było ujrzeć Johna — te same uszy, te same oczy — ale kiedy otworzył usta w jego tonie była delikatna, różniąca ich mrukliwość.  
— Dzięki bogu, że już jesteś, synu, wiesz, że nie możesz mnie samego z nią zostawiać. Tylko gada, gada i gada.  
Jego żona zamachnęła się na niego.  
— Przestań! Co sobie pomyśli nasz gość? Jeszcze pomyśli, że mamy tu jakąś patologię, albo że mnie nie kochasz, czy…  
— Boże dopomóż, wiesz, że cię kocham, Emmo. — Pan Watson przewrócił oczami, a potem dokładnie przyjrzał się Sherlockowi, zanim zwrócił się do Johna. — Więc to jest… twój chłopak?  
John prawie połknął język na to określenie, a potem wymamrotał:  
— Ach, partner, tak.  
— Wysoki typ. Wyższy od ciebie. Lubisz takich?  
John odpowiedział kolejnymi mruknięciami, tym razem niedającym się rozszyfrować. Nie, żeby ojciec w ogóle go słuchał, ponieważ znów skupił się na Sherlocku.  
— Miły dla oczu; całkiem śliczny.  
— Arturze, on nie jest śliczny! To mężczyzna! Może być przystojny! — poprawiła go pani Watson, na co jej mąż pokręcił głową.  
— Inne słowa, a to samo znaczą. Cholerne przymiotniki. Dlatego uczyłem chemii — zwrócił się do Sherlocka. — John mówił, że masz głowę do chemii. Wspominał, że jesteś detektywem. Dobra sprawa. Wcześniej John umawiał się jedynie z idiotami.  
Pani Watson sapnęła głośno, a John zmrużył oczy. Usta Sherlocka zadrgały za to i było wyraźnie widać, że powstrzymywał uśmiech.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak, nie pamiętam ich imion, ale wszystkie były takie same. Głupiutkie. Nie, żebym ja był lepszy, jak się tak zastanowić, skoro nawet cię poprawnie nie przywitałem. — Wyciągnął dłoń. — Artur Watson, ojciec Johna.  
Sherlock chwycił jego dłoń i potrząsnął.  
— Sherlock Holmes.  
— Lubisz żarty, Sherlocku?  
— Tato — poprosił John, przykładając dłoń do czoła i zamykając oczy, ponieważ właśnie zaczynał się niekończący koszmar.  
— Daj spokój, ten jest dobry. Przysięgam.  
— Bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć ten dowcip, panie Watson — powiedział Sherlock uprzejmie, na co oczy Johna prawie wyszły z orbit.  
Sherlock proszący o usłyszenie jednego z suchych żartów jego ojca… niewiarygodne.  
Mogło go jedynie usprawiedliwić to, że detektyw nie miał pojęcia w co się pakuje, gdy ojciec Johna wypiął dumnie pierś i zapytał:  
— Jak chemik mówi swojej dziewczynie, że już jej nie kocha?  
Nikt nie odpowiedział i pan Watson szturchnął syna.  
— No dalej, nawet ty nie wiesz? Z twoim doświadczeniem i dyplomem lekarskim?  
John jedynie potrząsnął głową, więc pan Watson zaśmiał się i powiedział:  
— Niezły kwas! Tak w zasadzie, to jesteś mi już obojętna.  
John zapragnął umrzeć.  
Państwo Watsonowie zaśmiali się, a usta Sherlocka znów zadrgały.  
— Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy wie pan, co ile miesięcy chemik jeździ na wakacje?  
Artur przechylił głowę na bok w zamyśleniu.  
— Nie wiem.  
— CO2 — odparł Sherlock i pan Watson znów zaczął się śmiać, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
John zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę umarł — albo przynajmniej trafił do innej rzeczywistości, ponieważ Sherlock właśnie zażartował. Powiedział chemiczny dowcip. Suchy dowcip.  
— Dobre! — powiedział zadowolony Artur. — Będę musiał go zapamiętać.  
Pani Watson pokręciła głową.  
— Powinnam iść zobaczyć, co z obiadem. Przygotowałam wam parę przekąsek; są na stoliku przy sofie. Trochę kabaczków z sezamem, tosty z serem, mango z krewetkami, mini tarty z awokado, oliwki, trochę łososiowych…  
John popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
— Nie za dużo?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Chciałam, abyście mieli wybór, to wszystko. Na obiad przygotowałam cudowną pieczeń i chyba naprawdę dobrze zrobiłam. Twój biedny mężczyzna to sama skóra i kości! Naprawdę, John, czy ty w ogóle go nie karmisz?  
— Mamo… — zaczął John, chcąc się bronić, ale zanim zdążył, wtrącił się jego ojciec.  
— Siedzi w tej kuchni od kiedy powiedziałeś, że przyjedziesz z wizytą. Mówiłem, żeby dużo nie przygotowywała, ale wiesz, jaka jest. Potrafi gotować tak samo, jak gadać, co mówi samo za siebie. Mam nadzieję, że obaj jesteście głodni.  
Pani Watson odwróciła się, by ruszyć do kuchni, kiedy Sherlock chwycił ją delikatnie za łokieć. Spojrzała na niego, gdy sięgnął do swojego przepastnego płaszcza i wyciągnął mały pakunek.  
— To dla pani, pani Watson.  
Wzięła go od niego, otworzyła i na jej ustach pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.  
— Och, jak miło! Spójrz, Arturze! Sherlock przyniósł nam wino do kolacji!  
John spojrzał na przyjaciela, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Sherlock kupił jego rodzicom prezent? Czy on dobrze się czuł? Może coś go opętało? Było to tak nie w jego stylu, że John doszedł do wniosku, iż Sherlock jednak zdecydował się nie posłuchać jego rady i rozegrać ten wieczór na swój sposób.  
Kiedy jego mama oznajmiła, że pójdzie schłodzić alkohol i zniknęła w kuchni, a ojciec ruszył w kierunku stolika z przekąskami, John odciągnął Holmesa na bok.  
— Wino? — wyszeptał oskarżycielsko.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
— To problem?  
— Tak! — warknął, a potem rozluźnił się, wzdychając. — Nie. Nie, właściwie to nie, tylko… nie spodziewałem się tego. Kiedy je w ogóle… — umilkł, odpowiadając na własne pytanie. — Po to poszedłeś wtedy do Tesco?  
— John? — odezwał się pan Watson i John spojrzał w kierunku ojca, który przywoływał go do siebie.  
John oblizał usta; chciał jeszcze pomówić z Sherlockiem, dokładnie dowiedzieć się, co on planował, ale wiedział, że teraz nie miał na to czasu. Usiadł obok ojca na sofie, a starszy Watson natychmiast zaczął mówić o najświeższych wydarzeniach sportowych i politycznych i zanim John się zorientował, całkowicie pochłonęła go ta rozmowa.  
Sherlock za to spokojnie chodził po domu, niczym cichy obserwator. John widział go co jakiś czas kątem oka — przeglądającego książkę, którą znalazł, czy oglądającego rodzinne zdjęcie i mimo że było to trochę rozpraszające to jednak nie na tyle, aby odciągnąć jego uwagę od ojca.  
Prawdę mówiąc, im dłużej z nim rozmawiał, tym bardziej John zdawał sobie sprawę, jak mocno za nim tęsknił; za całą rodziną. Nigdy zbyt dobrze nie układało mu się z Harry, ale mimo wszystko była pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi jakaś łącząca ich więź. Nie byli definicją rodziny idealnej. Mieli swoje kłótnie, żale i złe okresy, ale bywały tu również miłe rozmowy, dobre jedzenie i delikatny humor. Nawet, jeśli czasami pojawiał się pod postacią suchych, chemicznych żartów.  
Pan Watson odkaszlnął.  
— Naprawdę cieszę się, że przyjechałeś, John.  
John przechylił głowę.  
— Ach, ja również, tato.  
— Twój mężczyzna wygląda… na porządnego.  
— Och, um. Tak, no cóż.  
— Może być tak, że zostaniecie na noc. — Pan Watson pociągnął za swoje ucho. — Ostrzegali przed małymi podtopieniami, a w wiadomość wspominali coś o katastroficznej pogodzie.  
— Nie będzie nas do tego czasu — zapewnił go Jon, czując zimny pot zbierający się na tyle jego karku na samą myśl, ale jego ojciec wciąż był pogrążony w myślach.  
— Cóż, jeśli będziecie musieli zostać to… byłoby… — Znów odkaszlnął, unikając wzroku Johna. — Twoja matka nie miałaby nic przeciwko.  
John przełknął, nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować, kiedy nagle zauważył coś niepokojącego.  
— Gdzie Sherlock?  
Pan Watson wzruszył jedynie ramionami i John wstał. Poszedł do kuchni gdzie znalazł przyjaciela rozmawiającego z jego mamą. Kobieta zakrywała usta dłonią i drżała, i przez jedną chwilę obawiał się najgorszego, gdy spojrzała na niego z wilgotnymi oczami i czerwoną twarzą, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że ona… śmiała się. A właściwie powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia prawdziwym śmiechem, a kiedy go zobaczyła, poddała się, krztusząc się chichotami i próbując mówić pomiędzy nimi.  
— …przestępcy… wybuchy… ciasteczka…  
Przy ostatnim słowie całkowicie straciła panowanie nad sobą i zaczęła się śmiać tak głośno, że przyciągnęła do kuchni męża, który nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia na jej widok.  
— Co jest takie zabawne?  
— Nie wiem — odparł John, wpatrując się w Sherlocka, który wyglądał spokojnie, jak zawsze.  
Pani Watson machnęła dłonią i spróbowała wyjaśnić, pomiędzy chichotem.  
— Sherlock… opowiadał… o przestępcach, których złapał i… wybuchowych ciasteczkach! — Znów wybuchła gromkim śmiechem i musiała przytrzymać się lady, wycierając oczy, bo histeryczny śmiech doprowadził ją do łez. Kiedy zdołała się już uspokoić, wzięła głęboki oddech, wzdychając. — Och! To było miłe! — Wróciła do gotowania, znów machając na nich dłonią. — Obiad jest gotowy. Zajmijcie miejsca… och, brakuje mi oddechu! Brakuje mi słów!  
Pan Watson uniósł brew.  
— Naprawdę?  
Mogła jedynie skinąć głową i Artur przyciągnął do siebie syna.  
— Cofam to, co mówiłem — szepnął mu do ucha. — Twój mężczyzna nie jest dobry, to cholerny geniusz. Twoja matka nie mogąca wykrztusić słowa? Chcę go zobaczyć, jako swojego zięcia!  
Oczy Johna rozszerzyły się na tę sugestię i pan Watson poklepał go po plecach.  
— No dalej, chodźmy do jadalni.  
Kiedy zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole, John zauważył, że Sherlocka nie ma z nimi. Wszedł do jadalni chwilę później razem z jego mamą, pomagając jej nieść jedzenie. John znów nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Co on wyprawiał, do cholery?  
Pani Watson praktycznie promieniowała szczęściem, uśmiechając się do niego.  
— To miłe z twojej strony, kochanie!  
— Żaden kłopot — zapewnił ją Sherlock i John chciał go zapytać, jakim cudem to nie było kłopotliwe, skoro na co dzień nie potrafił wykonać najprostszych czynności, jak sięgnięcie do kieszeni płaszcza po komórkę. Na miłość boską, pomagał dzisiaj jego matce bardziej niż jemu przez cały czas ich znajomości!  
Ale w końcu cała ta sytuacja była dziwaczna. Dowcipkowanie z jego ojcem i doprowadzenie matki do płaczu ze śmiechu? Tak, John chciał, aby Sherlock udawał jego partnera, ale czy musiał być taki… no, idealny?  
Kiedy w końcu już wszyscy usiedli i zaczęli jeść, atmosfera była zadziwiająco miła, a cisza wcale nie niezręczna, dopóki jego matka (złapawszy w końcu oddech) zniszczyła wszystko nie tylko odzywając się, ale zadając konkretne pytanie:  
— Więc, Sherlocku, może opowiesz nam nieco o sobie?


	3. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

_Może opowiesz nam nieco o sobie._ John nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego matka zadała Sherlockowi takie pytanie, a co gorsza — nie miał pojęcia, jak Sherlock na nie odpowie.  
Holmes w ogóle nie wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
— Nie ma zbyt dużo do opowiadania. Mój ojciec zmarł, gdy byłem dzieckiem i matka wychowała mnie oraz mojego starszego brata, Mycrofta. To, abyśmy uzyskali porządną edukację, było jej priorytetem, więc zapoznano nas z szeroką gamą tematów. Matematyką, chemią, finansami, prawem brytyjskim, polityką, chociaż ta ostatnia, przyznaję, jest zdecydowanie konikiem mojego brata. Jednak wyprzedzam go w wielu innych dziedzinach, chociażby muzyce, co bardzo cieszy moją matkę.  
— Grasz na jakimś instrumencie?  
Sherlock skinął głową.  
— Tak, na skrzypcach.  
— Uroczo! John przez jakiś czas grywał na klarnecie.  
— Nazywasz to „grywaniem”? — wymamrotał pan Watson z ustami pełnymi pieczeni. — Według mnie było to nienaturalne torturowanie obiektu martwego.  
— Arturze!  
— No co? Piszczało i trzeszczało gorzej niż cokolwiek innego! Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że tak musi brzmieć umierający ptak.  
Pani Watson skrzywiła się i machnęła na niego dłonią, jakby chciała go uciszyć, a potem zwróciła się do Sherlocka.  
— Coś jeszcze, mój drogi?  
— Nie, nic szczególnego. Podróżowałem po świecie; Włochy, Rosja, Francja. Moja matka uwielbia Paryż i Marsylię, więc w młodości spędzałem tam wakacje.  
Sherlock mówił to wszystko spokojnym tonem, mimo że John nie przestawał się w niego wpatrywać z otwartymi ustami, odkąd ten tylko się odezwał. I teraz nie mógł już dłużej milczeć.  
— Nic o tym nie wiedziałem.  
— Nigdy nie pytałeś — odparł Sherlock gładko, biorąc stojący przed nim kieliszek i pociągając łyk wina.  
John potarł twarz i zacząć potrząsać głową. Stało się. Zwariował do końca — to było jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
Jego matka, wciąż skupiona na Sherlocku, zapytała:  
— Potrafisz mówić po francusku?  
— Tak.  
— Och! Powiedz więc coś, proszę? Po francusku? Masz taki głęboki, bogaty głos i naprawdę powinieneś rozważyć opcję nagrywania audiobooków, wiesz, ponieważ założę się, że z tuzin dziewcząt w moim klubie książki z radością posłuchałoby twojego tonu czytającego im na głos, a pomysł, że mógłbyś to robić po francusku… — Pani Watson powachlowała twarz. — Więc, proszę, proszę, powiedz coś w tym języku?  
Sherlock pociągnął kolejny łyk wina, a potem przemówił i tak — John oblizał usta, ponieważ nawet on musiał przyznać, że było coś w jego barytonie wygłaszającym francuskie słowa.  
Emma zaklaskała z radością.  
— Co powiedziałeś?  
— Podziękowałem pani za posiłek. Powiedziałem również, że ma pani uroczy dom.  
— Dziękuję, kochanie! Cóż za miłe słowa, naprawdę! Muszę przyznać, że John zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, że jesteś kompletnym gburem, ale według mnie…   
Z zewnątrz dobiegł huk okropnego grzmotu i pani Watson urwała w pół słowa. John przeklął i siłą zmusił się, aby zostać na swoim miejscu i nie pobiec, żeby sprawdzić pogodę.  
— Och, nadchodzi ta burza, którą zapowiadali — kontynuowała jego matka. — Mówili o niej, jak o jakiejś apokalipsie. Wiesz, że możecie zostać, jeśli chcecie, John…  
— Nie! — krzyknął, a potem skrzywił się. Spróbował jeszcze raz, łagodniej: — Nie, mamo, nie wydaje mi się, żeby było to konieczne.  
— Cóż, na wszelki wypadek przygotowałam twój stary pokój i znalazłam trochę ciuchów. Powinny pasować, chociaż nieco się zaokrągliłeś na brzuszku. — Oczy Johna rozszerzyły się na to i zerknął szybko na swój brzuch, nim posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. — Mam również jeden z garniturów Sherlocka.  
— Dlaczego masz jeden z jego garniturów? — zapytał John, zaskoczony.  
— Nie pamiętasz? Przysłałeś mi go z notką, abym go zszyła. Napisałeś tam, że mieliście spotkanie z jakimś okropnym kryminalistą z bułatem, czy czymś takim. Od razu wszystko zacerowałam.  
Sherlock przyjrzał się Johnowi uważnie.  
— Powiedziałem, abyś wysłał go do krawca.  
— Tak zrobiłem — odmruknął Watson, pociągając solidny łyk wina. Przyjrzał się uważnie zawartości kieliszka. — To… bardzo dobre wino.  
— Prawda? Spójrz tylko na butelkę! Jest całkiem wytworna.   
Mama popchnęła w jego stronę butelkę i przyjrzał się jej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami — nigdy nie widział takiego wina w Tesco. Wyglądało na zbyt drogie i kiedy obejrzał butelkę z drugiej strony w jego głowie zaczęła rodzić się myśl tak szalona, że po prostu nie mogła być prawdziwa. Nie mógł się jednak nad tym dłużej rozwodzić, ponieważ jego rodzicielka znów otworzyła usta i zadała kolejne pytanie, które sprawiło, że mózg mu prawie eksplodował.  
— Powiedz mi, Sherlocku, kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że czujesz coś do mojego syna?  
John poczuł, że się rumieni, odstawiając butelkę na bok.  
— Ach, mamo, nie musisz znać odpowiedzi na takie…  
Sherlock nie dał mu dokończyć.  
— Po raz pierwszy zacząłem coś podejrzewać, kiedy zastrzelił taksówkarza, aby uratować mi życie. Później moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy rzucił się na psychopatę, mając na sobie kamizelkę obłożoną materiałem wybuchowym.  
Johnowi zabrakło słów. Kompletnie. Odsunął tylko talerz i pozwolił, aby jego głowa opadła na stół.  
Pani Watson zasłoniła usta dłonią.  
— Mój boże!  
— Zastrzeliłeś taksówkarza? — zapytał jego ojciec i dodał: — Czy naliczył zbyt dużo?  
John spojrzał na niego, zszokowany, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie winię cię, jeśli tak. Robią tak, wiesz. A może zbyt dużo gadał? To kolejny dobry powód. Nienawidzę, kiedy cholerni taksówkarze nie chcą się zamknąć. Bywają nawet gorsi od twojej matki.  
John znów położył głowę na stole. Pani Watson odetchnęła ciężko.  
— Cóż, Johnie, wiedziałam z twojego bloga, że prowadzisz niebezpieczne życie, nie wspominając o tym, co przeżyłeś w Afganistanie, ale słysząc o tym z pierwszej ręki! Kamizelka-bomba, tak? To takie…  
Kiedy John już miał znów się podnieść, aby zapobiec nadchodzącej histerii, odezwał się Sherlock:  
— Zapewniam panią, pani Watson, że całe zagrożenie skupia się na mnie. Robię wszystko, co mogę, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.  
John jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie słyszał tak bezwstydnego kłamstwa.  
Jego matka kupiła to bez problemu.  
— Mam nadzieję! Nie cierpię myśli, że moje biedne dziecko musi stawiać czoła tak okropnym wydarzeniom! — John nie miał pojęcia, jak mogła to powiedzieć, kiedy on właśnie w tym momencie zmierzał się z okropnym wydarzeniem. — Ale kiedy rozmawiałam z nim ostatnim razem — kontynuowała — powiedziałam, że wiem, iż zajmuje się tobą, więc ty musisz również dbać o niego. Ale dobrze dowiedzieć się tego z twoich ust, nie przeczę. I wydajesz się być takim słodkim chłopcem, tak dobrze wychowanym, uprzejmym…  
— Myli mnie pani ze swoim synem — przerwał jej Sherlock i pani Watson już otwierała usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa. — Nie, nie zgadzam się. To pani synowi należy się przypisanie tych cech. Dostał je zarówno od pani, jak i od pani męża. Jeśli chodzi o pani część to uważam, iż zyskała je pani poprzez bycie najmłodszym z piątki rodzeństwa.  
— Skąd wiesz, że…  
— Pani potrzeba do głośnego i częstego wyrażania swojej opinii wskazuje na wygłodniałą potrzebę uwagi, co łączy się z wychowaniem w środowisku, gdzie była pani jednym głosem pośród wielu innych. Jednak to nie jest najbardziej interesujący fakt, jaki zaobserwowałem. Raczej pani biegłe znawstwo ogrodnicze, sądząc po tym, iż wszystkie rośliny w pani domu są świeże.  
— Na miłość boską, skąd…? Och. Och! — Pani Watson podekscytowała się widocznie. — Robisz tę swoją rzecz! John opowiadał mi, że to potrafisz! Widzisz kogoś i możesz powiedzieć o nim wszystko, i to takie fascynujące, wiesz, trafiłeś we wszystko. Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak inteligentny jesteś! Inteligentny, sprytny i cudowny! Powinieneś teraz powiedzieć nam coś o Arturze! Kochanie, pozwól mu na siebie spojrzeć, żeby mógł wszystko nam powiedzieć!  
— Na miłość boską, Emma — wymruczał pan Watson. — I tak już wszystko o mnie wiesz. A ten chłopak to nie małpka z cyrku, która wykonuje sztuczki za pieniądze! Pozwól mu zjeść w spokoju!  
— Ale Arturze…!  
— To, co on robi, Emmo, to nie jest sztuczka. To ważna część jego pracy. Nie wolno mu jej tak trywializować. — Pan Watson posłał Sherlockowi przepraszające spojrzenie. — Wybacz jej. Czasami ją ponosi.  
Emma skrzywiła się.  
— Nie mówiłam, że to sztuczka. Uważam, że to cholernie niesamowite!  
Pan Watson poklepał jej dłoń.  
— Cii, wiem, moja droga, ale czasami naprawdę cię ponosi. Nie zauważyłaś nawet, że twój syn przez ten cały czas nie oderwał głowy od blatu.  
— Och, John, skarbie, źle się czujesz?  
— Mam wrażenie, że wpadłem do króliczej nory — wymamrotał John w drewno. Jego ojciec uderzył go w tył głowy i John syknął, siadając. — Au! Za co to było?  
— Nie chcę, żeby twoje duże uszy porysowały lakier — zaśmiał się Artur.  
John spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— A po kim mam te uszy? Przeglądałeś się ostatnio w lustrze?  
— Ma rację, Arturze! Wszyscy mężczyźni z rodziny Watsonów mają te uszy; jak talerze obiadowe! Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie przez nie mój poród trwał tyle czasu, kiedy John przychodził na świat. Och, to było okropne! Mijały godziny i godziny, a ból był niewyobrażalny! I był też takim dużym dzieckiem! Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet ile ważył i niech bóg ma w opiece Harry, jeśli zdecydują się z Clarą na dziecko, a ona będzie nosić ciążę! Chociaż z drugiej strony może ją to ominąć, bo nasienie nie będzie pochodziło od mężczyzny od Watsonów. Nie, problem miałaby raczej kobieta, która chciałaby mieć dziecko z Johnem, ale teraz on jest z tobą, więc ten problem sam się chyba rozwiązał, ponieważ jeśli wasza dwójka zdecyduje się kiedyś zostać rodzicami…  
— Mamo! — przerwał jej John z desperacją. — Mogłabyś zmienić temat, proszę?  
— Dlaczego? — zapytała z niewinnością, która mogła być tylko wrodzona.  
— Jest trochę za wcześnie, by mówić o dzieciach — wtrącił pan Watson sucho. — Pomówmy o czymś innym. Może o wystawie kwiatowej?  
— Och! Kwiatowa wystawa! Jestem taka, taka podekscytowana, John! Jutro mamy wystawę w sklepie w miasteczku i inne lokalne zakłady również się pojawią. Będą budki, kramy, muzyka na żywo oraz… — Pani Watson zaczęła opowiadać radośnie o wystawie i John z ulgą przestał jej słuchać, relaksując się, gdy wszystko zaczęło toczyć się normalniejszym rytmem. Na powrót zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę dopiero, gdy uderzyła go zwiniętą gazetą. — …o tutaj jest napisane o nas! Dziennikarz, Edward Hoyt, zadawał bardzo szczegółowe pytania i widać było, że jest naprawdę zainteresowany wystawą, co bardzo mnie oraz Mary uszczęśliwiło, ponieważ tak ciężko nad tym pracowałyśmy…  
John spojrzał na gazetę i zobaczył zdjęcie swojej matki stojącej obok najpiękniejszej kobiety, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Napis pod spodem głosił: „Emma Watson oraz Mary Morstan”. Poczuł się, jakby ktoś odciął mu dopływ powietrza.  
— To jest Błotna Mary?  
— Mówiłam już, żebyś jej tak nie nazywał! Mary to urocza dziewczyna i już dawno przestała jeść błoto! W każdym razie była jak prezent od boga; pomagała mi w organizacji wszystkiego i będzie miała nawet swój własny straganik, gdzie spróbuje zebrać pieniądze na pomoc biednym, opuszczonym zwierzętom. W telewizji zapowiadali lekkie mżawki, ale nic tak poważnego, jak to, co mamy dzisiaj, dzięki niebiosom! A teraz chyba już nadeszła pora na deser! Przygotowałam nam pyszny, czekoladowy tort. Arturze? Pomożesz mi?  
Państwo Watsonowie zniknęli w kuchni w doskonałym momencie, ponieważ w chwili gdy zniknęli z zasięgu słuchu, John zwrócił się do Sherlocka:  
— Musimy ze sobą zerwać.  
Detektyw przekrzywił głowę.  
— Dlaczego?  
John pokazał mu gazetę, stukając palcem w Mary na zdjęciu.  
— Spójrz na nią.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał chłodno Sherlock i John otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.  
— Właśnie ci pokazałem! Jest przepiękna!  
— Zrywamy ze sobą tylko na podstawie jej wyglądu?  
— Słucham? — zapytał John zdumiony, odkładając gazetę. — Nie! Jakie to w ogóle ma znaczenie, Sherlocku? Przecież nie jesteśmy…  
— Zasmuci to twoją matkę.  
— A co cię to obchodzi? — warknął Watson i widząc wyraz twarzy przyjaciela zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy dokładnie trafił do lustrzanego wymiaru.  
Może Sherlock przeprowadził na nim wczoraj w nocy jakiś eksperyment i teraz znajdował się w miejscu, gdzie był Johnem, który w ogóle nie dbał o odczucia własnej rodzicielki, a Sherlock wyraźnie tego nie pochlebiał.  
John wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował znowu:  
— Posłuchaj, musimy przynajmniej odrobinę zacząć się kłócić. Moi rodzice udzielili nam już praktycznie ślubu. I pobłogosławili dziećmi, na dodatek. Po prostu… przestań udawać i zacznij być sobą.  
— Sobą? — zapytał Sherlock sucho.  
— Tak. Wspomnij o tym, jak nie dbasz o to, czy zginęli jacyś ludzie, o ile ich śmierć nie jest interesująca; powiedz im o tym, że powinienem przestać dzielić się ze światem moim zdaniem; o tym, że twój niesamowity intelekt jest dla ciebie najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Bądź oziębły, bez serca i… — John nagle usłyszał wypowiadane prze siebie słowa i natychmiast umilkł.  
Dobry boże, naprawdę zamienili się miejscami.  
Sherlock spoglądał na niego tak jak zawsze, ale jego głos miał w sobie wyraźne przygnębienie.  
— Więc takie masz o mnie zdanie?  
— Ja… — John przełknął, a potem zaprzeczył miękko. — Nie. Sherlocku, nie, przepraszam… ja… nie miałem…  
Umilkł, gdy do jadalni wrócili jego rodzice. Jego matka nie wyczuła żadnego panującego pomiędzy nimi napięcia, stawiając na stole tort.  
— Mam nadzieję, że lubicie łakocie, bo inaczej będę musiała zjeść wszystko sama!  
Pokroiła ciasto i dała każdemu z nich po kawałku. John zaczął skubać swój, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń matki. Ale nawet jeśli jakieś miała, nie wypowiedziała ich na głos, skupiając się na własnej porcji. Znów zapadła cisza, która towarzyszyła im już wcześniej tego wieczoru i John zaczął układać swój plan, który pomógłby mu zakończyć jego fikcyjny związek z Sherlockiem.  
Musiał istnieć sposób, który nie zraniłby uczuć jego matki. Tak, aby nikt nie był niczemu winny. John był tak skupiony na myśleniu, że znów zarobił od ojca mocne uderzenie w tył głowy.  
— Ach! Co znowu?  
— Matka zadała ci pytanie.  
John posłał jej skruszone spojrzenie.  
— Przepraszam. O co pytałaś, mamo?  
— Och, nic takiego, Artur naprawdę nie musiał tego robić. Przeproś syna, proszę. — Pan Watson wymamrotał przeprosiny i Emma rozpromieniła się. — Dużo lepiej! Teraz, gdy już wszyscy mnie słuchają, mogę powtórzyć. Mówiłam o tym, że przez cały wieczór zasypujemy Sherlocka pytaniami o ciebie, a ty w ogóle nie miałeś szansy, aby coś powiedzieć. Więc, John, chciałabym usłyszeć twoją część historii!  
— Słucham? — zapytał słabo.  
— Tak! No wiesz, kiedy wiedziałeś, że coś do niego czujesz i inne takie. Naprawdę chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co w nim cenisz. Mówił o tobie takie cudowne rzeczy przez cały wieczór. Nawet moje komplementy spisał na twoją korzyść, więc naprawdę powinieneś nam powiedzieć dlaczego go kochasz!  
— Dlaczego go… — John nie mógł wykrztusić reszty.  
Spojrzał na Sherlocka; byłoby łatwiej, gdyby przyjaciel na niego nie patrzył, a w jego wzroku nie błyszczało coś, co przypominało wyzwanie. John oblizał wargi i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy. Lekarz wojskowy, który był w Afganistanie, nie jest w stanie napotkać wzroku osoby, z którą dzielił mieszkanie. Ale z drugiej strony padło właśnie naprawdę ciężkie pytanie, więc wydawało mu się, że należy mu się jakieś współczucie.  
Odkaszlnął, uciekając wzrokiem na bok i myślał.  
— Cóż, ach… jest inteligentny. Oczywiście. Geniusz. To, co potrafi jest... niesamowite. Bez niego wiele spraw nie zostałoby rozwiązanych i…  
Umilkł, spoglądając na matkę, która słuchała z oczekiwaniem i na ojca, który patrzył na niego z nie dającym się odczytać wyrazem twarzy, a potem znów na Sherlocka. Tym razem spojrzał mu w oczy i słowa przyszły mu łatwiej:  
— Sherlock ma wiele wad. Potrafi być bezduszny, egoistyczny i arogancki. Mogę wymienić tuzin momentów, gdy chciałem po prostu skręcić mu kark. Potrafi być bezmyślny, uparty i zachowywać się jak cholerny dupek. Ale są też… — John potrząsnął głową i stało się jasne, że mówi bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. — Ma również dobre cechy. Jest… zabawny i odkrywczy. Zaskakujący. Och, tak, zdecydowanie potrafi być zaskakujący. Prawie zawsze jest szczery; czasami brutalnie, ale to… nic. Życie z nim jest ekscytujące oraz pełne przygód, nigdy nie ma nudnego momentu. Wiele nocy spędziliśmy biegnąc przez Londyn, stawiając czoła niebezpieczeństwu i intrygom, ale czasem po prostu… się śmiejemy. Chyba nigdy w życiu z nikim tak bardzo i często się nie śmiałem, jak z nim. — Wziął głęboki oddech, zamykając oczy, ponieważ następne słowa niosły ze sobą bardzo poważne znaczenie. — I nie zamieniłbym tego na nic. Mój czas spędzony z nim, bycie z nim… on… kiedy wróciłem z wojny, byłem… świat był… taki pusty, szary i pozbawiony życia. Ja sam tak się czułem. Pusty. To tak jakbym tam umarł, a potem poznałem jego i wszystko się zmieniło. Świat eksplodował życiem, kolorem i światłem, a ja… on… Sherlock sprawia, że czuję, iż żyję.  
Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na matkę, która wycierała oczy chusteczką. Ojciec odchylał się na krześle, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami i kiwał głową. W końcu spojrzał na Sherlocka, którego twarz była prawdziwą maską i John desperacko zapragnął wiedzieć, o czym myślał mężczyzna.  
Chwilę przerwała pani Watson.  
— To było takie słodkie, John! Cóż, nie ta pierwsza część, gdy mówiłeś wszystkie te okropne rzeczy, ale druga była okropnie romantyczna. Nie wiedziałam, że masz coś takiego w sobie!  
— Ja nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz trajkotać jak twoja matka — wtrącił pan Watson, a jego żona uderzyła go w ramię. Artur zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w policzek. — Ale nie dziwi mnie fakt, że potrafisz się wysłowić. Nie tylko uszy po mnie odziedziczyłeś.  
Pani Watson wstała.  
— Naprawdę cieszę się, że przyjechaliście nas odwiedzić i mam do was tylko jedną prośbę. Czy mogłabym zrobić wam zdjęcie?  
— Och, mamo, nie, daj spokój.  
— Tak, John. Proszę? Nie mam żadnych twoich aktualnych zdjęć, a naprawdę chciałabym mieć jedno z Tobą oraz Sherlockiem — oznajmiła przez ramię, gdy wyszła z pokoju, a kiedy wróciła, niosła ze sobą mały aparat. — Zobaczmy… Arturze, wstań i przesuń swoje krzesło obok Johna i Sherlocka, tak zajmij to krzesło… w porządku. Chłopcy siedzą obok siebie przy stole, tak…  
John i Sherlock zajęli wskazane przez nią miejsca, podczas gdy państwo Watsonowie stali naprzeciwko nich po drugiej stronie. — Teraz przesuń się trochę bliżej Sherlocka, Johnie — kontynuowała Emma. — Tak samo ty, Sherlocku, tak, dobrze, ale trochę bliżej. Jeszcze. Jeszcze! No dalej! Dlaczego wyglądacie na tak spiętych?  
Pan Watson uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Może dlatego, że machasz im przed twarzami cholernym aparatem?  
— Arturze! Język!  
Jej mąż westchnął tylko.  
— Nie wiem dlaczego nie możecie się po prostu zrelaksować! Zwłaszcza ty, Johnie. Obiecałeś mi, że nie będziesz się zachowywać jak Harriet, gdy po raz pierwszy przyprowadziła do domu Clarę! Teraz wyglądasz okropnie! Tak samo, jak miałeś jakieś siedemnaście lat, a ja przyłapałam cię w łazience na masturbacji do zdjęcia jakiegoś faceta.  
— Mamo! — krzyknął John zszokowany.  
Pan Watson zmarszczył brwi.  
— To nie było na miejscu, Emmo.  
— Co? To całkowicie normalne! Przecież przyłapywałam cię również ze zdjęciami dziewczyn, zawsze lubiłeś obie płcie. A ten facet ze zdjęcia był wyjątkowo przystojny! Jakiś aktor… nie pamiętam jego imienia. Czy grał w EastEnders? John? Czy…  
— Emmo — spróbował jeszcze raz Artur. — Przestań go zawstydzać i zrób to cholerne zdjęcie.  
Skrzywiła się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, aż w końcu sapnęła i wyszczerzyła się.  
— Och, wiem! Pocałuj go, Johnie!  
— Co? — wykrztusił słabo.  
— Pocałuj go! No dalej! To będzie wspaniale wyglądać na zdjęciu!  
Mina Johna wyrażała wachlarz emocji na to zdanie, ale w końcu potarł twarz, zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a potem wzruszył ramionami, decydując, że nic gorszego stać się nie może i nachylił się, całując Sherlocka lekko w policzek.  
Holmes spojrzał na niego z tą samą, nie dającą się odczytać, miną, a pani Watson zacmokała.  
— Co to było, John? Mówiłam, żebyś się nie wstydził! Zrób to porządnie No dalej, jeszcze raz tylko z uczuciem…  
— Mamo — syknął John — nie mam zamiaru tutaj siedzieć i całować Sherlocka na twoich oczach! To po prostu…  
Umilkł, gdy Sherlock objął delikatnie dłońmi jego twarz i go pocałował.  
Miał wrażenie, jakby cały świat się zatrzymał; wszystko zniknęło za ścianą bieli i otoczyła ich kojąca, spokojna cisza.  
Nie istniało nic poza tym.  
Tylko tym.  
Tylko nimi.  
Miękkie. Usta Sherlocka były… miękkie. Tak miękkie. Miękkie i delikatne. Pełna, dolna warga i doskonale ukształtowana górna. Sam pocałunek był niewinny, zwykłe otarcie się ust, lekko wilgotnych, a sam nacisk na wargach Johna rozniósł ciepło po jego piersi. Słyszał w uszach echo uderzeń swojego serca. Czuł długie, eleganckie palce Sherlocka gładzące jego twarz, przesuwające się na tył jego karku i zaciskające się delikatnie na włosach i kiedy John już miał wsunąć własną dłoń w loki Sherlocka, kiedy już przechylał głowę, aby pogłębić pocałunek, Holmes odsunął się.  
Usta Johna spróbowały za nim podążyć, ale Sherlock był już za daleko i John otworzył oczy (nie miał pojęcia, że w ogóle je zamknął) i zamrugał leniwie ciężkimi powiekami. Pani Watson promieniała.  
— Och, dziękuję! Cóż za urocze zdjęcie! Widzisz, Arturze?  
Podała mężowi aparat, aby mógł przyjrzeć się fotografii i zachichotała.  
— Och, John, spójrz tylko na siebie. Rumienisz się! Czubki twoich uszu całe poczerwieniały, a twoje policzki, och, no spójrz tylko na niego, Arturze! Zobacz, jak jest zakochany! Można by pomyśleć, że to był ich pierwszy pocałunek!  
Pan Watson spojrzał na zdjęcie, a potem na Johna i Sherlocka, milcząc przez chwilę.   
— Tak… można by pomyśleć — powiedział w końcu.  
Oddał żonie aparat, a potem odkaszlnął, marszcząc brwi.  
— Może pomożesz mi nieco na zewnątrz, Sherlocku? Burza jeszcze chyba nie zaczęła się na dobre, więc mamy okazję uszczelnić parę luk. W końcu Emma miała już szansę spędzić z tobą chwilę sam na sam. Cała ta historia z ciasteczkami i w ogóle. Teraz chyba moja kolej.  
— To wspaniały pomysł! John i ja możemy pooglądać telewizję! — oznajmiła pani Watson, podchodząc do syna, który wciąż siedział na krześle z oniemiałą miną.  
Chwyciła jego dłoń, podciągając go w górę i poprowadziła do salonu, gdzie posadziła go na sofie, zanim zajęła swoje zwyczajowe miejsce.


	4. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

John siedział, gapiąc się w telewizor, nie oglądając, a jego umysł próbował ogarnąć, co się właśnie zdarzyło.  
Sherlock go pocałował.  
Sherlock go pocałował.  
Sherlock.  
Pocałował.  
Jego.  
John przycisnął palce do ust i poczuł, że są ciepłe. Zwilżył je językiem, przypominając sobie nacisk drugich, miękkich warg, zanim potarł kark. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuje palce Sherlocka na swoich włosach. Zadrżał, przełykając ślinę.  
Co. Do. Kurwy. Nędzy.  
John powoli wracał do rzeczywistości, pomału uspokajając swoje myśli, a jego serce… Chryste, jego serce pędziło jak szalone, ale wróciło teraz do normalnej prędkości i John skupił się na głosie matki, która mówiła coś już od kilku minut.  
— …oglądałam dużo „QI” i jestem pewna, że spodobałoby się Sherlockowi. Nie wiem, czy wy chłopcy oglądacie dużo telewizji, ale wydaje mi się, że to jego typ programu. Albo „Doctor Who”, wiem, że zawsze to lubiłeś. Albo „Come Dine with Me”! Oglądasz to jeszcze? Widziałam jeden odcinek, w którym…  
— Wróciliśmy — ogłosił pan Watson i John uniósł głowę. Jego ojciec gdzieś wychodził? Spojrzał w jego kierunku i zobaczył tatę oraz Sherlocka wychodzących z kuchni. Otworzył oczy szerzej. Sherlock był z jego ojcem? Kiedy to się stało? Jak długo ich nie było?  
Pani Watson, bardziej ogarnięta w sytuacji, uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
— Uporządkowaliście wszystko na zewnątrz?  
— Nie, nie udało nam się wyjść z domu. Pada, jakby z nieba leciał wodospad. Ale pogadaliśmy trochę w cztery oczy.  
— Masz na myśli twarzą w twarz, kochanie.  
— To też. — Artur uśmiechnął się i poklepał Sherlocka mocno po ramieniu, a potem zwrócił się do syna. — Będziecie musieli zostać tutaj na noc, John. Deszcz jest okropny, ale błyskawice, grzmoty i wiatr… — Pokręcił głową. — To dużo, dużo gorsza sprawa.  
John w końcu całkowicie doszedł do siebie i słysząc te nowiny, znów poczuł panikę.  
— Nie, nie, nie może być tak źle!  
Zerwał się z sofy i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je i zdał sobie sprawę, że tak, było tak źle. Deszcz (jeśli można tak to nazwać) był niczym gruba, ciężka ściana i jakby dla podkreślenia sytuacji, zagrzmiało mocno i głośno, a wiatr gwizdał przeraźliwie. John zamknął drzwi, opierając czoło o drewno. Boże. Był tu uwięziony. Z rodzicami.  
I Sherlockiem.  
I Sherlock go pocałował.  
Palce Johna znów znalazły się na ustach, a umysł podsunął mu wspomnienie miękkich warg i…  
Zamknął oczy, wciągając mocno powietrze przez nos, a potem odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoich rodziców oraz Holmesa.  
— Rzeczywiście… Nie wygląda to zbyt ciekawie.  
— To za mało powiedziane! Nie możecie wracać w taką pogodę, John! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Powiedz mu, Sherlocku! — poprosiła pani Watson.  
— Jak już wspominałem twojej matce, twoje bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie najważniejsze — oznajmił Holmes.  
John spiorunował go wzrokiem, a potem zwrócił się do kobiety.  
— Nawet jeśli… zostaniemy, to mój pokój ma tylko jedno łóżko!  
— Och, John — parsknęła. — Nie jestem jakąś starą, pruderyjną babcią! Jestem świadoma tego, że dzielicie ze sobą łóżko w swoim domu i chcę, abyście czuli się tutaj równie swobodnie. Poza tym, chyba uda wam się trzymać ręce przy sobie przez jedną noc i wykorzystacie łóżko tylko do spania. Ale z drugiej strony wiem, jak namiętne mogą być niektóre pary. Na przykład twój ojciec i ja…  
John krzyknął, aby ją uciszyć, przykrywając uszy dłońmi i krzywiąc się.  
— Nie chcę o tym słyszeć!  
Pani Watson wzruszyła tylko ramionami, puszczając oczko do męża, który wyglądał na absurdalnie dumnego z siebie, gdy do niej podszedł.  
— Co powiesz, abyśmy zakończyli na tym wieczór? Może dajmy chłopcom trochę prywatności?  
Emma skinęła głową i ruszyła za nim na górę, krzycząc jeszcze do syna:  
— Twoje stare pidżamy powinny być w szafie! Na pewno znajdziecie coś, co będzie pasować na was obu. Ciuchy na jutro również tam są!  
— Dzięki, mamo.  
— Och! — dodała jeszcze. — Łazienka obok sypialni jest zaopatrzona we wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy! Górna półka w szafce obok…  
— Tak, tak, dzięki, mamo! — przerwał jej John, a potem spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
W końcu sami.  
John potarł tył karku, ponieważ Sherlock praktycznie na niego nie patrzył. Spojrzenie Watsona powędrowało do telewizora.  
— Może chcesz, um…  
Sherlock wskazał skinieniem głowy na sofę i John ponownie zajął swoje miejsce. Holmes nie dołączył jednak do niego. Zamiast tego podszedł do półki i wziął jedną z książek do chemii jego ojca. Usiadł obok Johna, czytając, podczas gdy ten oglądał telewizję. I było to miłe. Tak jakby. Nie tak różne od tego, co robili w ich mieszkaniu, poza faktem, że John czuł się… niezręcznie.  
Miał milion pytań, które chciał zadać. Dlaczego zachowywałeś się tak przez cały wieczór? Dlaczego powiedziałeś te wszystkie rzeczy? I dlaczego, och dlaczego, mnie pocałowałeś?  
Ostatnie cisnęło mu się na usta najmocniej, ale choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, nie potrafił wypowiedzieć go na głos. Każda możliwa odpowiedź wydawała się zbyt… ciężka. A po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło dzisiejszego wieczoru, nie wiedział, czy miałby siłę ją usłyszeć.  
Nie chodziło tylko o Sherlocka i jego zachowanie — jego matka odegrała we wszystkim równie pokaźną rolę. Niemal każde słowo, które opuściło dzisiaj jej usta, było śmiertelnie zawstydzające. Był jeszcze jego ojciec ze swoimi komentarzami i John naprawdę kochał swoich rodziców, serio, ale spędzenie z nimi tego czasu tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobił, nie wprowadzając się do nich po powrocie z wojny.  
Nie wspominając o jego miłości do Londynu. Nie mógłby żyć w innym miejscu. Naprawdę. Poza tym mieszkanie tam miało swoje plusy…  
Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział dzisiaj na temat Sherlocka i… och, było to równie okropne, jak cała reszta tego wieczoru. John nie mógł do końca w to wszystko uwierzyć, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą. Naprawdę się tak czuł… jak to o nim świadczyło? A o Sherlocku? A o…  
John ziewnął; długo i głośno, czując nagle, jak jego ciało ogarnia przemożna fala wyczerpania. Wstał z sofy.  
— Chyba najwyższa pora, abym poszedł do łóżka.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział i John ruszył do swojej starej sypialni. Kiedy do niej wszedł, poczuł, że uderza go nostalgia. Jego pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak w dniu, gdy go zostawił. Był może nieco czystszy, ale poza tym nie widział żadnej różnicy.  
W szafie znalazł pidżamę dla siebie oraz dla Sherlocka — dokładnie w jego rozmiarze — i po raz kolejny przypomniało mu to, jak okropnie wścibska była jego matka. Prawdopodobnie wzięła wymiary Holmesa, gdy cerowała jego garnitur i kupiła mu pidżamę. Tak, jakby to wszystko zaplanowała. John był w stanie uwierzyć nawet w to, że zmanipulowała pogodę — tak bardzo wścibska mogła być.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam i odwrócił się. Sherlock stał w pokoju i John poczuł, że brakuje mu nieco oddechu, gdy niemal natychmiast zerknął na swoje łóżko. Swoje małe, małe łóżko. Zmieszczą się na nim obaj, pewnie, ale będzie ciasno… będą leżeć blisko siebie na małym, małym łóżku Johna i Watson nie był pewien, czy to wina zmęczenia, ale miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.  
Sherlock wydawał się niczego nie zauważyć. Był bardziej zajęty przeglądaniem zawartości sypialni i John poczuł się nagle, jakby był eksponatem na wystawie. Sherlock już wcześniej rozpracował jego osobę, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest bardziej… intymne. To był pokój, w którym dorastał, mieszkał przez większość swojego życia i Sherlock obserwujący każdy szczegół…  
Kiedy detektyw mijał jakieś rzeczy, John zdał sobie sprawę, że mamrocze wyjaśnienia do każdej z nich.  
— To mój stary sprzęt do rugby; grałem trochę, gdy… ach, a to mój klarnet. Nie wiem, czemu jest na wierzchu, może mama położyła go tutaj… To zdjęcie moje i Harry, gdy byliśmy w Sussex na rodzinnej wycieczce i… i…  
Sherlock znajdował się teraz blisko, wpatrując się w drzwi szafy za Johnem i Watson odwrócił głowę, spostrzegając kreski na drewnie.  
— Och, to mój miernik wzrostu. Zaznaczałem zawsze po swoich urodzinach, ale przestałem, kiedy…  
Umilkł, gdy Sherlock chwycił go delikatnie za ramiona i pchnął lekko do drzwi. John przestał oddychać. Holmes wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni płaszcza.  
— Wyprostuj się.  
John otworzył usta, ale potrząsnął głową i wykonał polecenie. Sherlock zaznaczył miejsce tuż nad jego głową.  
— Twój płaszcz jest dzisiaj prawie jak torba Mary Poppins — wykrztusił wreszcie John. — Najpierw butelka wina, a teraz długopis.  
— Mary Poppins to jeden z ulubionych filmów Mycrofta — wymruczał Sherlock. — Podziwia jej efektywność.  
John w to nie wątpił. Dłonie Sherlocka zniknęły nagle w głębinach szafy, a gdy wyciągnął je, trzymał znajome, brązowe pudełko. Minęło kilka chwil zanim John je sobie przypomniał, czując, że rumieni się lekko.  
— Ach, to moja kolekcja… guzików.  
Obaj zajrzeli do środka. Pudełko było niemal całkowicie wypełnione guzikami wszelakiego rodzaju; różne kształty, kolory, wielkości i John poczuł się coraz mniej pewnie.  
— Zacząłem, gdy miałem jakieś pięć lat. Łatwe, tanie hobby. Głupie, serio, ale… nie pamiętam dokładnie ile ich tam jest, albo kiedy przestałem je zbierać, ale było to, um, przyjemne. Nawet jeśli…  
Sherlock odłożył pudełko na miejsce i spojrzał na pidżamę w rękach Johna. Potem usiadł na łóżku i Johnowi z trudem przychodziło myślenie, gdy Sherlock znajdował się na jego łóżku.  
— Jesteś… dzisiaj okropnie cichy.  
— Powiedziałeś, że im mniej będę mówił, tym lepiej.  
— I posłuchałeś mnie? — zapytał John z powątpiewaniem.  
Sherlock poruszył się i zaczął zdejmować swój płaszcz.  
— To niespotykane, ale muszę przyznać, że twoi rodzice są zadziwiająco interesujący. Zwłaszcza twój ojciec.  
John przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock spędził z jego ojcem nieokreśloną ilość czasu i zmarszczył brwi.  
— O czym rozmawialiście?  
Sherlock powiesił płaszcz na najbliższym krześle i kontynuował rozbieranie się.  
John zaczął tracić cierpliwość.  
— Zadałem ci pytanie.  
— Tak, a ja na nie nie odpowiem.  
Palce Sherlocka rozpinały ostatnie guziki koszuli.  
— Co ty robisz?  
Sherlock przerwał, aby posłać Johnowi spojrzenie, które mówiło, iż uważa go za idiotę.  
— Wydaję mi się, że to dość oczywiste.  
— Nie dla mnie.  
Ciężkie westchnienie.  
— Przygotowuje się do położenia spać.  
— A-a… — zająknął się John. — Nie mówisz chyba poważnie!  
— Proszę, John, jestem zmęczony, a twój kretynizm niczego nie ułatwia.  
— Nie możemy spać w jednym łóżku!  
— Dlaczego nie?  
— Dlaczego… — John nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sherlock w ogóle zadał takie pytanie i tym razem to on posłał mu wiele mówiące spojrzenie. — Sherlocku, nie możemy…  
— Obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Nie ma nic złego w tym, że przez jedną noc będziemy spali w tym samym łóżku. Wiem, że jest małe, ale obaj się na nim zmieścimy i jak już mówiłem, jestem zmęczony.  
— Co się stało z „sen jest nudny”?  
— W normalnych okolicznościach, tak, zawsze, ale chyba rozumiesz, że właśnie spędziłem cały wieczór w towarzystwie twoich rodziców. Nawet ja potrzebuję po czymś takim odpoczynku.  
John nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. W końcu on przeżywał coś podobnego. Jednak i tak uważnie przyjrzał się podłodze. Mógłby na niej spać. Przynieść trochę koców, poduszek i mogłoby to być…  
Sherlock zdjął koszulę. John przesunął wzrokiem po bladej skórze, czując, jak serce zaczyna tłuc się w jego piersi. Rzucił Holmesowi jego pidżamę i uciekł z sypialni.  
Przygotowując się do spania, zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się kompletnie niedorzecznie. Nie istniał żaden powód, dla którego on i Sherlock nie mogliby dzielić jednego łóżka. Spał w gorszych warunkach, gdy był w Afganistanie. Łóżko było małe. I co z tego? Sherlock będzie z nim spał. Jakie to ma znaczenie? I, tak, Sherlock go pocałował. Ale…  
John jęknął. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości: chodziło właśnie o to, że Holmes go pocałował. Watson mógłby go po prostu o to zapytać. Wrócił do sypialni, gdzie czekał już na niego Sherlock ubrany w doskonale dopasowaną pidżamę (tak, dzięki ci za to, mamo). John zignorował go, kładąc się do łóżka, gdy Holmes zniknął w łazience.  
Nie było żadnego problemu. Zero. Pójdzie spać i tyle.  
Położył się na plecach, zamykając oczy i po kilku chwilach normalnego oddychania poczuł, że naprawdę zaczyna się odprężać. Był już niemal na granicy snu, gdy Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki. Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem jego ciała i John poczuł długie, smukłe ciało przy swoim.  
Jego myśli krążyły tylko wokół spokojnego snu, ale i tak zapytał cicho:  
— Sherlocku?  
Holmes mruknął pytająco.  
— Czy ty chrapiesz?  
Nastąpiła chwila ciężkiej ciszy i John zaczął już się czuć głupio, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź.  
— Nie.  
Ton głosu Sherlocka nie miał w sobie stuprocentowej pewności.  
Usta Johna zadrgały. Sherlock odwrócił się na bok i wymamrotał w swoją poduszkę:  
— Zerwę z tobą rano.  
Watson otworzył szeroko oczy, gapiąc się w ciemność.  
Całkowicie zapomniał o Mary i zerwaniu.  
Otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy i wkrótce spał już głębokim snem.


	5. Rzodział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

John obudził się z ustami pełnymi czarnych loków.  
Miał je również w nosie i prawie udało mu się kichnąć, gdy spróbował sięgnąć dłonią, aby je odsunąć. Spróbował, ponieważ był przyciśnięty do materaca przez masę długich, patykowatych kończyn.  
Najwyraźniej Sherlock był tym typem faceta, który zajmował całe łóżko, niezależnie od tego z kim w nim przebywał. John znajdował się całkowicie pod nim, a sam detektyw wydawał się być martwy dla reszty świata.  
Watson przesunął się, próbując wydostać się spod żywego koca. Sherlock wydał z siebie kilka dźwięków protestu, zaciskając palce na ramionach i bokach Johna, próbując go zatrzymać i uspokoić jego ruchy. W końcu jednak Johnowi udało się znaleźć wyjście i stanął niepewnie na nogach.  
Ramiona Sherlocka obejmowały teraz obie poduszki, używając ich zamiast ciała Johna i kiedy tak leżał, z lekko otwartymi ustami, John zrozumiał, że Sherlock powinien wyglądać kompletnie niedorzecznie. I trochę nieatrakcyjnie. W końcu miał uchylone usta, ale mimo wszystko John nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Holmes wyglądał… no cóż, słodko.  
Boże dopomóż, jeśli Sherlock kiedykolwiek dowie się, że John użył tego przymiotnika, aby opisać jego osobę, ale Watson nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Sherlock Holmes — śpiący i słodki. I w jego łóżku. John oblizał wargi, rozglądając się po pokoju i tak, przypomniał sobie wszystko, co zdarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora. Ziewnął, przeciągając się, a potem ruszył w stronę kuchni; podrapał się po plecach, mając mglistą świadomość, że jego włosy sterczą we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.  
Przywitał go zapach jajek oraz bekonu i jego usta rozciągnęły się w zaspanym uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył mamę krzątającą się po kuchni. Jak zawsze gotowała tak, jakby miała zamiar wykarmić jakieś dziesięć osób, a nie mniej niż połowę tego. Ale sąsiedzi zawsze chętnie przyjmowali to, czego Watsonowie nie zdołali zjeść. Kiedy zobaczyła Johna, przywitała się wesoło, a potem oznajmiła, że w jadalni czeka już na niego filiżanka herbaty, tak jak lubił.  
Podziękował jej, kierując się do jadalni. Zajął miejsce, popijając herbatę i rozbudzając się powoli, gdy pojawiła się jego mama i zaczęła nakrywać do stołu. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, usiadła naprzeciwko, nakładając jedzenie na swój talerz. John poszedł w jej ślady i kiedy jadł, zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z niepokojącego odczucia.  
Jego matka go obserwowała. Obserwowała go tym spojrzeniem. Tym, które zwiastowało kłopoty. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby je zignorować, ale nie zdążył wziąć nawet kilku kęsów śniadania, kiedy nie wytrzymała.  
— Johnie, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę, naprawdę lubię Sherlocka.  
— Och, um, to dobrze? Ja również go lubię.  
— Wiem, że tak, kochanie, i dlatego… no cóż. — Wyglądała dość niepewnie i John z doświadczenia wiedział, że zwiastowało to kłopoty. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten związek nie zakończy się równie tragicznie, jak poprzednie. Ponieważ przysięgam, John, że jeśli złamiesz temu biednemu chłopcu serce, to nie ręczę za siebie!  
John odłożył widelec i odchylił się na krześle, jakby go uderzyła.  
— Jego serce? Mamo, to ja jestem twoim synem! Nie wydaje ci się, że powinnaś martwić się o moje?  
— Och, kochanie, nie ma takich obaw! On jest tak okropnie w tobie zakochany!  
John parsknął kpiąco.  
— Chyba źle wszystko odczytujesz, mamo.  
— Nie, John! Widać to po tym, jak o tobie mówi i w sposobie, jak na ciebie patrzy! Jest w tobie zakochany do szaleństwa!  
— Mamo, on naprawdę…  
John urwał, potrząsając głową i próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, kiedy dodała:  
— Nie wspominając już o tym, jak cię wczoraj pocałował!  
Ach, tak. Pocałunek. Umysł Johna był bardzo zadowolony z możliwości przypominania mu o tym bez przerwy, dopóki nie zmusił się, aby przestał. Wczorajszy wieczór i to zdarzenie… było kompletną pomyłką. W ogóle wszystko, co się wczoraj wydarzyło było dziwne i nienaturalne i John nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy życie zacznie się toczyć swoim normalnym rytmem.  
Wrócą dzisiaj do Londynu, a zachowanie Sherlocka — z którego musi się jeszcze wytłumaczyć — przestanie być takie dziwne. Przestanie w końcu udawać idealnego partnera Johna i zacznie zachowywać się, jak zwykle. Wszystko znów będzie normalne.  
Pani Watson znów coś mówiła, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że John jej nie słuchał.  
— …skoro już tutaj jesteście i zajmie to co najwyżej kilka minut. Góra kwadrans!  
Zamrugał.  
— Słucham?  
— Naprawdę, John! Powinieneś iść do laryngologa! Powiedziałam, że ty i Sherlock powinniście przyjść z twoim ojcem na wystawę kwiatów! Pogoda się rozjaśniła i zapowiadali jedynie kilka mżawek, ale wątpię, aby popsuły nam dzień i chciałabym, żebyście chociaż na moment pojawili się w mieście, zanim wrócicie do Londynu.  
— Nie. Mamo, przepraszam, ale naprawdę powinniśmy już wracać.  
— Ach. Rozumiem — powiedziała żałośnie. — Nie widziałam cię od wieków, a potem zjawiasz się na jedną kolację, próbujesz uciec, ale łapie cię burza, a teraz marzysz tylko, aby zamknąć za sobą drzwi; żadnego podziękowania, miłości. W ogóle…  
— To nie tak, mamo! — zaprotestował, ale jego matka nie przestała mówić, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszała.  
— …nie myślisz o swojej biednej matce, która tak za tobą tęskniła. Nie mówiąc już o twoim ojcu, który tęsknił za tobą chyba jeszcze bardziej, nawet jeśli nie umie tego poprawnie wyrazić. Chciałam jedynie, żebyś wpadł, poznał moim przyjaciół, poznał Mary…  
Oczy Johna rozszerzyły się.  
— Mary?  
— Tak, Mary. Będzie tam. Mówiłam ci, że pomogła mi wszystko zorganizować! Na początku chciałam, abyś ją poznał, ponieważ myślałam, że może coś między wami zaiskrzy, ale to było zanim wiedziałam o tobie i Sherlocku, więc teraz chciałabym, żebyś to zrobił, ponieważ bardzo mi ze wszystkim pomogła. Chociaż z drugiej strony znacie się jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, więc to byłoby chyba coś w stylu spotkania po latach.  
— Pójdę — powiedział szybko i pani Watson uśmiechnęła się.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak, tak, z przyjemnością.  
— Cudownie! Nie mogę się doczekać! Ty i Sherlock na wystawie kwiatów! Jestem taka podekscytowana!  
— Czekaj! Ach, czekaj, Sherlock…   
John poczuł, jak coś w jego środku zaciska się. Nie był pewien, czy był to jego żołądek, czy serce — czy może oba organy naraz — ale zignorował to, przypominając sobie, że to wszystko z wczorajszego wieczora było czymś nienaturalnym. Całujący go Sherlock… Po prostu nie istniała szansa, aby mężczyzna był nim w jakikolwiek sposób zainteresowany. Grał jedynie swoja rolę. _Wszystko udawał._ To część gry “idealnego partnera”. Zdecydowanie nie był w Johnie zakochany, jak twierdziła jego matka. To byłoby… szalone. Zwariowane. Niemożliwe.  
Nie, nie, nie.  
Mary z drugiej strony, Mary to sensowne wyjście. Była piękna, a jego matka opisywała ją jako miłą, więc zdecydowanie należała do osób, o które John powinien zabiegać. Westchnął.  
— Sherlock być może nie będzie mógł się zjawić. Wydaje mi się, że czeka na niego w Londynie praca. Chyba będzie musiał wyjechać wcześniej, a ja tam się z nim spotkam. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej, ponieważ wczoraj… dużo rozmawialiśmy i między nami nie…  
John nie był w stanie kontynuować. Jego matka zaczęła wyglądać na smutną i John nie mógł dłużej jej okłamywać. A przynajmniej nie w tej kwestii. Kiedy się odezwała, pogorszyła tylko sytuację:  
— Och, John, czy wszystko… w porządku? Ty i Sherlock…  
— Wszystko jest dobrze — zapewnił ją, uśmiechając się wymuszenie. — Nawet lepiej. Po prostu… super.  
Pani Watson wydała z siebie westchnienie ulgi, przykładając dłoń do serca.  
— Dobrze to słyszeć, bo już nieźle mnie wystraszyłeś! Cóż, mam nadzieję, że Sherlockowi uda się jednak do nas dołączyć! Pójdę na górę, żeby się przygotować.  
Wyszła z jadalni i dopiero wtedy John zdał sobie sprawę, że na dół zszedł już jego ojciec. Patrzył na Johna, mieszając herbatę. Zajął zwolnione przez żonę miejsce i cicho popijał z filiżanki, nie odrywając od syna wzroku. John poruszył się na krześle. Wydawało mu się, że ojciec dokładnie go ocenia.  
— Więc — zaczął w końcu pan Watson — słyszałem, że wybierasz się z nami na wystawę kwiatów.  
— Ach… tak. Tak.  
— Hmm. — Ojciec wypił herbatę do końca i odstawił filiżankę. — Będzie tam Mary.  
— Naprawdę?  
— Tak. — Nachylił się, splatając dłonie i kładąc je na stole. — To miła dziewczyna.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ale…? — zapytał, bo ojciec najwyraźniej na to czekał.  
— Ale nic. Jest po prostu miła. I bystra. Nie tak jak te idiotki, z którymi się umawiałeś.  
— Okej, która z nich była według ciebie aż tak głupia? — zapytał John zdesperowany.  
Pan Watson zignorował pytanie.  
— Czy mówiłem ci już dlaczego lubię chemię?  
John westchnął.  
— Nie, nie wydaje mi się — odparł.  
Mężczyzna zamruczał, a potem zaczął mówić:  
— Lubię chemię, ponieważ ma potencjał do wielu zmian. Większość ludzi się ich boi, ale mnie zawsze ekscytowało… niebezpieczeństwo z nimi związanie. Nieprzewidywalność, to dobre słowo. Składniki, chemikalia; potrafią ewoluować i zmieniać się, czy to pod wpływem ciepła, elektryczności i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Ale najbardziej interesujące jest to, że czasami część z tych chemikaliów dopełnia się perfekcyjnie i łączy z innymi, sprawiając, że reszta przestaje w ogóle do nich pasować. Rozumiesz, o czym mówię, synu?  
— Um… nie? — odparł John, nienawidząc faktu, że brzmi na skołowanego.  
Jego ojciec nie wydawał się być tym poruszony. Zaśmiał się tylko lekko i wstał, obchodząc stół, żeby poklepać Johna po ramieniu.  
— Cóż, wkrótce się dowiesz. Jesteś bystry. Tak jakby…  
John skrzywił się, a ojciec wyszedł z jadalni, ale John nie był długo sam, ponieważ wkrótce pojawił się Sherlock. Miał na sobie garnitur, który naprawiła Emma i w ogóle nie przypominał już śpiącego mężczyzny, którego John widział rano w łóżku i z jakichś dziwnych powodów było to nieco rozczarowujące.  
Zamiast jednak zastanawiać się nad tym, John przeszedł prosto do rzeczy:  
— Moja matka zaprosiła mnie na jej pokaz kwiatów i mam zamiar tam iść.  
— Naturalnie — odparł Holmes.  
— Naturalnie?  
Sherlock skinął głową.  
— Pójdę tam z tobą.  
— Co? — zapytał John zaskoczony. — Dlaczego?  
— A dlaczego nie?  
— Sherlocku… nie możesz chcieć iść na pokaz kwiatów. Będziesz się tam śmiertelnie nudził. Poza tym, byłoby lepiej, gdybyś…   
Mina Sherlocka była nie do odczytania.  
— Dotrzymuje danego słowa. Dzisiaj zakończę nasz fałszywy romans, ale zanim to zrobię, uważam, iż powinniśmy robić wszystko, aby utrzymać pewne pozory. Mogę również zająć uwagę twojej matki, gdy ty będziesz… „poznawał” Mary.  
John uniósł brwi.  
— Masz zamiar…  
— Przyjaciele sobie pomagają, prawda? Sam ostatnio tak nas nazwałeś.  
— Tak, okej, pewnie, ale… — John przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. — Musisz czegoś chcieć.  
— Dlaczego?  
John uderzył w stół dłonią tak mocno, że zabrzęczały wszystkie sztućce.  
— Jasne! Jest coś… ty… w co ty w ogóle pogrywasz?  
— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, John.  
— O tym! — John wskazał na niego. — O tobie! Odkąd tutaj jesteśmy zachowujesz się tak… tak… — umilkł, nie wiedząc, jak to wszystko opisać. W końcu oznajmił: — Słuchaj, to nie tak, że nie doceniam… tego jak się poświęcasz, aby zachowywać się tak… plebejsko, ale… to nie ty.  
— Oczywiście masz na myśli twoją definicję mnie? — zapytał Sherlock.  
John przypomniał sobie, co wczoraj powiedział i potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie. Nie… nie do końca.  
— Nie masz powodu, aby przepraszać, John. Wszystko, co powiedziałeś, ma swoje podstawy — odparł Holmes gładko. — I to udokumentowany fakt, że im więcej czasu spędzasz w moim towarzystwie, tym łatwiej przychodzi ci dostrzeganie moich wad. Twoi rodzice nie mieli jeszcze takiej okazji, ale zapewniam cię, że zmieni się to po dzisiejszym dniu. Nie musisz się martwić rozwiązywaniem naszego związku; zapewniam cię, że wszystko mam pod kontrolą — powiedział i wyszedł z jadalni.  
John nie cierpiał faktu, że poczuł po tych słowach echo nie usatysfakcjonowania. Zachowywał się niedorzecznie. Czy to dziwne, że Sherlock był pomocny? Tak, ale biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, John powinien być mu za to wdzięczny. W końcu chodziło tylko o to, aby ich rodzice uznali ich za świetnie dobraną parę, którą tak naprawdę nie byli. John nie chciał być w związku z Sherlockiem. Żadnym romantycznym związku. Pomysł rozpoczęcia czegoś takiego z Sherlockiem Holmesem był po prostu…  
John nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jego wyobraźnia postanowiła pracować na tak wysokich obrotach. Zobaczył wspomnienia z ich normalnego, codziennego życia, ale teraz były one przeplecione małymi dodatkami, jak siedzenie blisko siebie na sofie, trzymanie się za ręce i całowanie, całowanie, całowanie się tak, jak wczorajszego wieczora, ale wkrótce pocałunki zaczęły robić się gorętsze, wygłodniałe; ich języki się dotknęły, ręce wędrowały po ciałach, zrzucając ubrania i odkrywając bladą, miękką skórę. Słyszał głębokie jęki dobiegające z gardła Shelrocka, gdy przyciskał go do materaca i…  
— John?  
Watson nie mógł uwierzyć, że wydał z siebie coś podobnego do pisku, gdy usłyszał swoją matkę, studzącą jego fantazję niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Rodzice stali przed nim, wpatrując się w niego dziwnie. John w ogóle nie słyszał, jak wchodzą do jadalni.  
Przełknął i przesunął się na krześle, zdając sobie sprawę z ciężkiej fali podniecenia, torującej sobie drogę w górę jego ciała. Odkaszlnął.  
— Ach, tak?  
Pani Watson zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Ależ jesteś rozkojarzony! Wołałam cię chyba z pięć razy, prawda, Arturze? — Jej mąż skinął głową. — W każdym razie, lepiej zacznij się szykować. Powiedziałam Mary, że będę na miejscu za godzinę.  
Mary. John zamrugał i skrzywił się. Mary! Dlaczego to o niej nie mógł fantazjować? Byłoby wtedy lepiej. Dużo, dużo lepiej. Zaczął przygotować się do wyjścia, próbując skierować swoje myśli na jej osobę.


	6. Rzodział 6

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**

Pani Watson była wprost wniebowzięta, gdy Sherlock poinformował ją, że również przyjdzie na wystawę. Tak bardzo, że John miał wrażenie, że pod tym względem zajął drugie miejsce. Emma trzymała mocno ramię Holmesa, oprowadzając go i opowiadając bez końca o każdym szczególe. Wszystko odbywało się w małej, zamkniętej części ulicy w samym środku sklepowego centrum miasta. Kwiaciarnia, w której pracowała Emma, znajdowała się na tej samej ulicy, co inne, nieco bardziej eklektyczne sklepy. Każdy z nich miał szeroko otwarte drzwi, przed którymi dumnie rozłożono kramiki z produktami. Na końcu ulicy znajdowała się mała scena i co jakiś czas dał się słyszeć odgłos nastrajanego instrumentu oraz muzyków przygotowujących się do występu na żywo.  
Powietrze wypełniał zapach świeżo ściętych kwiatów, deszczu i czegoś ciepłego oraz słodkiego, co musiało dolatywać z lokalnej piekarni. Niebo było całkiem czyste, poza kilkoma ciemnymi chmurami, a słońce starało się ze wszystkich sił, aby zaznaczyć swoją obecność, promieniując niemal cudacznym pięknem.  
Mówiąc krótko: wszystko było tak potwornie malownicze, że Johnowi trudno było uwierzyć w prawdziwość sytuacji.  
Jego ojciec zniknął gdzieś (prawdopodobnie w najbliższym pubie) i John został sam, robiąc za coś w rodzaju piątego koła u wozu, idąc za swoją matką i Sherlockiem. Pani Watson dostrzegła grupkę swoich przyjaciół i szybko pchnęła detektywa w ich kierunku.  
— …tutaj są! Dziewczęta! Dziewczęta, przyprowadziłam ze sobą — odwróciła głowę i wskazała kciukiem za swoje ramię — mojego syna, Johna, oraz — wypchnęła Sherlocka na przód — Sherlocka. Sherlock, to jest Oliwia, Abigail, Mildred i Margaret.  
Kobiety przywitały się ciepło i John ze wszystkich sił starał się odwzajemnić uprzejmości oraz uściski dłoni, podczas gdy Sherlock przyglądał się każdej z nich uważnie, zanim odezwał się, nie owijając niczego w bawełnę:  
— Oliwia pracuję z panią, pani Watson, ale radziłbym pani nie kierować jej do pracy przy kasie, ponieważ ma okropny nawyk podbierania stamtąd pieniędzy. Abigail, wciąż masz trudności ze zrzuceniem ciążowej wagi sprzed dwóch lat, ale Mildred powinna być w stanie coś ci na ten temat doradzić, sądząc po tym, że niedawno odkryła, iż spodziewa się dziecka, ale nie ze swoim obecnym mężem. W zasadzie, Mildred, planujesz rozwieść się z nim, a ty, Margaret… ty masz obecnie gorący romans z pracownikiem lokalnego warzywniaka.  
Wszyscy zesztywnieli widocznie.  
John czekał cierpliwie. Czekał na krzyki, oskarżenia, gniew…  
Jednak zamiast tego, doczekał się tylko swojej matki podskakującej w miejscu.  
— Och! Och! Znów to robi! Znów to robisz, prawda? Och, to takie niesamowite! I w ogóle się nie pomyliłeś, prawda? Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Margaret, ty stara dziwko!  
Wszystkie kobiety zaczęły mówić jednocześnie, ale ku zdumieniu Johna, w ich głosach nie było zbyt wiele gniewu. Abigail wyglądała na bardziej zażenowaną, podobnie jak Oliwia, która zaczęła przepraszać jego matkę, przysięgając, że odda wszystko, co do pensa. Mildred mamrotała coś o tym, że ciąża oraz rozwód „miały być tajemnicą”, ale John miał wrażenie, że czuła bardziej ulgę niż złość. Margaret, natomiast, wyglądała na okropnie z siebie zadowoloną.  
— Może i jestem dziwką, ale Henry ma _niesamowicie_ silne dłonie — oznajmiła.   
Potem wszystkie zwróciły się do Sherlocka z natłokiem pytań, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jakim sposobem odgadł wszystkie ich tajemnice, a gdy jego matka zaczęła wyjaśniać, czym Holmes się zajmował i jak utalentowany był w swoich obserwacjach, wszystkie się w nim rozkochały, dopytując się, czy było coś jeszcze, o czym mógł powiedzieć, bazując tylko na ich wyglądzie.  
Ze swojej strony, John nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku, ponieważ Sherlock — który był zazwyczaj chłodny, opanowany i zdecydowanie mało kiedy zaskoczony — wyglądał na całkiem przytłoczonego sytuacją. Watson zaczynał rozważać opcję wtrącenia się i uratowania go, gdy wyprzedziła go matka.  
— No już, już! To, co robi Sherlock, to nie jakaś sztuczka, moje drogie! To dar i nie powinniśmy go trywializować!  
John parsknął tylko. Ojciec na pewno chciałby to usłyszeć. Pani Watson zaczęła klepać Sherlocka po ramieniu, gdy wskazywała idącą w ich kierunku kobietę.  
— Spójrz tam! To Victoria Klein! Nie wierzę, że tutaj przyszła… jest taką niewyobrażalną snobką. Ona i jej mąż mają małą fortunę; prawie w ogóle jej nie widujemy, a kiedy już się pojawia, och, czego my musimy się nasłuchać… — Potrząsnęła głową i kompletnie zniszczyła swoją poprzednią fasadę, mówiąc: — Powinieneś ją złamać, Sherlocku. Wyciągnij kilka trupów z jej szafy. Byłoby miło mieć na nią jakiegoś haka, zwłaszcza, że jest taką su… Victoria!  
Pani Watson wykrzyknęła imię kobiety w zdecydowanie zbyt radosnym tonie, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawie została przyłapana na obrażaniu jej. Victoria zdawała się niczego nie zauważyć, ale i tak obrzuciła grupkę wyniosłym spojrzeniem.  
— Emmo — powiedziała. — Ach, czy nie wyglądamy dzisiaj całkiem… dziarsko.  
— Dziarsko, Victorio?  
Victoria przygładziła swoje jasnoczerwone włosy, przestępując z nogi na nogę w swoich zbyt drogich szpilkach.  
— Hmm, tak. Rozmawiałam właśnie z moim kamerdynerem, że przygotowanie tego wszystkiego musiało być dla ciebie okropne, moja droga. W końcu, kobieta w twoim wieku i z twoimi… zdolnościami, nie powinna się aż tak przemęczać.  
— Mo-moimi zdolnościami…  
— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Emmo, skarbie, zrobiłaś wszystko, co było w twojej mocy. Tylko, gdybym to ja była odpowiedzialna za to małe przedstawienie, podeszłabym do niego, być może, z całkowicie innej strony, ale to, co udało się ci stworzyć jest… dość oryginalne. — Victoria oblizała usta i poprawiła drogo wyglądającą kurtkę, dostrzegając Sherlocka oraz Johna. — A kogóż my tu mamy?  
— Ach, to mój syn, John, a to jest Sherlock.  
— Sherlock — wymruczała, obrzucając Holmesa długim spojrzeniem i kompletnie ignorując wyciągniętą dłoń Johna. — Cóż za ciekawe imię. To takie cudowne zobaczyć nową twarz. Mój mąż uwielbia życie tutaj, na wsi, ale ja tęsknię za wytwornością miasta. Wszyscy tutaj są jak z jednego miotu i ma to swoje… uroki, ale miło spotkać kogoś zbliżonego do mojego rodzaju.  
John opuścił rękę, piorunując kobietę wzrokiem, podczas gdy Sherlock odparł gładko:  
— Pani Klein, jest pani w ogromnym błędzie. Pani i ja nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego.  
— Śmiem wątpić, panie Holmes. Wszystko w pana osobie — akcent, ustosunkowanie, ubiór — świadczą, że nie jesteśmy jak ci prości, chociaż przyjemni, ludzie ze wsi.  
— Prawda, ale wciąż wmawia sobie pani, że coś nas łączy, pomimo że nie istnieje między nami żadne podobieństwo. W zasadzie, ma pani więcej wspólnego z tymi „ludźmi ze wsi” niż chce się pani do tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą, skoro dorastała pani w tym regionie i spędziła większość dorosłego życia, próbując temu zaprzeczyć. Również nie byłaby pani w stanie przygotować tego „przedstawienia”, jak to pani ujęła, ponieważ spędziła pani ostatnie kilka tygodni na zabiegach, które stosuje pani, aby zachować swój „młodzieńczy” wygląd. Botoks, małe operacje plastyczne; i jest pani również naturalną brunetką, a przynajmniej była, sądząc po tym, że pani włosy zaczęły już przedwcześnie siwieć.  
Victoria sapała z gniewu już na samym początku przemowy Sherlocka i wyglądała teraz, jakby miała wybuchnąć ze złości.  
Holmes zbliżył się, zniżając niebezpiecznie głos.  
— Podsumowując, pani oraz ja nie należymy do tego samego „rodzaju” i radziłbym pani, zwracać się do pani Watson oraz jej przyjaciół z większym szacunkiem w przyszłości, ponieważ nie dotknąłem tematu pani związku z widocznie niepełnoletnim kamerdynerem, ale jeśli chce pani kontynuować to spotkanie…  
Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Sherlock odwrócił się do osłupiałej grupy, mrugając.  
— I jak?  
Pani Watson wyskoczyła do przodu, przytulając go mocno. Ramiona Sherlocka zwisały luźno przy jego bokach, ale nie miało to znaczenia, gdy bujała go to w jedną to w drugą stronę.  
— Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem!  
— Dobrym chłopcem? — powtórzyła Amelia. — Jest niesamowity! Zmiażdżył tą pretensjonalną Klein w kilka sekund! Ona farbuje włosy? Dorastała w tej okolicy? Bezcenne informacje! Zapełniłby nasze zapasy plotek na lata!  
Wszystkie kobiety się z tym zgodziły, a John jedynie potrząsnął głową, nieco zdezorientowany. Pomyślał, że jeśli Sherlock przypadł im wszystkim tak do gustu, to może mężczyzna powinien przemyśleć opcję przeprowadzenia się kiedyś na wieś. Miałoby to swoje dobre strony. Poza tym John zawsze chciał powrócić w te rejony, kiedy już się porządnie zestarzeje, żeby…  
Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego umysł nie tylko zaczął planować jego emeryturę, ale również życie Sherlocka i to w sposób, który nasuwał myśl, że będą razem; że będą…  
— O co chodzi z tym zapasem plotek? — zapytał jakiś głos i John odwrócił się, widząc młodego chłopca idącego w ich kierunku.  
Pani Watson puściła Sherlocka i zwróciła się do niego:  
— Ach, Harold! Nic, nic, tylko małe spięcie z Victorią, ale Sherlock już się wszystkim zajął.  
— Sherlock?  
— Tak, skarbie, to jest Sherlock. Jest z moim synem, Johnem. John, to jest Harold; czasami pomaga mi w sklepie.  
Chłopak obrzucił Johna i Sherlocka spojrzeniem i parsknął śmiechem.  
— Najpierw pani córka, a teraz syn? To zdecydowanie dobry materiał na plotki! Chociaż zawsze wiedziałem, że jest ciotą tylko po…  
Harold nie miał okazji dokończyć, ponieważ pani Watson znalazła się przy nim z prędkością błyskawicy, łapiąc go za włosy, a kiedy się odezwała, jej głos był daleki od zwyczajowego ciepłego tonu:  
— Haroldzie Peterze Benett — warknęła ostro. — Wyrwę ci każdy włosek z całej powierzchni ciała i to zanim wydrapię ci oczy, jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno obraźliwe słowo na temat moich dzieci, czy to zrozumiałe?  
— T-tak.  
— Tak, co?  
— Tak, proszę pani!  
— A teraz przeproś.  
— Prze-przepraszam!  
Potrząsnęła nim mocno.  
— Przepraszam?  
— Przepraszam, John, Sherlock, proszę pani! — wyjęczał i Emma dopiero wtedy go puściła.  
— Świetnie! — powiedziała radośnie. — A teraz zmykaj.  
Harold natychmiast uciekł.  
Pani Watson oblizała usta i odwróciła się do pozostałych.  
— Harold sprawia czasami okropne problemy. To trudny wiek, gdy nie jesteś już dzieckiem, ale jeszcze nie dorosłym. Ważne jest, aby otrzymać wtedy dobre wartości, hmm? Ach, ale jeszcze się nauczy. Och! Spójrzcie! Nadchodzi Mary! Mary!  
Zamachała do kobiety, która na żywo była równie cudowna, jak na fotografii. Tak bardzo, że John poczuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle. Obok niej szedł wysoki, przystojny młody mężczyzna z niebieskimi oczami i poczochranymi, brązowymi włosami, a w rękach miał notatnik. John obrzucił go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, myśląc, czy nie trafiła mu się już jakaś konkurencja.  
Mary przytuliła panią Watson i wyszczerzyła się.  
— Witaj! Dasz wiarę, jak cudownie wszystko wygląda? Tłumy ludzi i fantastyczne widoki! Już otrzymałam bardzo hojny datek! Jak do tej pory, wszystko idzie po naszej myśli, prawda?  
— Tak, tak, Mary, same sukcesy i zapowiada się, że do końca dnia będzie tylko lepiej! I pan Hoyt! Co za przyjemność znów pana zobaczyć! — Emma potrząsnęła dłonią mężczyzny towarzyszącego Mary.  
Hoyt zaśmiał się.  
— Cóż, redakcja kazała mi opisać przygotowania do wydarzenia, więc dlaczego by nie udokumentować i reszty, ech? Poza tym nie ma teraz miejsca, w którym wolałbym być, niż właśnie to. Wykonałyście panie wspaniałą robotę!  
— Dziękuję, panie Hoyt.  
— Edward, proszę.  
Pani Watson skinęła głową, a potem chwyciła ramię Johna, wyciągając go na przód i popychając w stronę Mary.  
— Możesz go teraz nie rozpoznać, Mary, bo tak wyrósł i w ogóle, ale to jest mój syn, John.  
— Ach, tak, John Żeluś — zachichotała i John potarł tył karku, rumieniąc się lekko.  
— Och, zapomniałem o tym. Każdy miał swoje przezwisko w podstawówce, co?  
— Tylko dlatego, że codziennie jadłeś te słodycze! Aż dziw bierze, że zostały ci jakieś zęby.  
— Lepsze to niż jedzenie błota — odparł, a potem skrzywił się, mamrocząc przeprosiny, ale Mary machnęła tylko dłonią.  
— Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że ty zjadałeś wszystko inne, jaki miałam wybór, hmm? Poza tym, każdy robił w dzieciństwie coś zawstydzającego. Ja jadłam błoto, a ty nie tylko te słodycze, ale czasami wsadzałeś je sobie do…  
— Masz naprawdę dobrą pamięć! — przerwał jej desperacko i znów zachichotała, uderzając go w ramię.  
— Miło cię widzieć, John.  
— Ciebie też — odparł zgodnie z prawdą i zauważył, że bardzo podoba mu się jej śmiech.  
Zbliżał się szybko do zignorowania wszystkich innych, kiedy odezwała się jego matka.  
— A to jest Sherlock, Mary. Jest…  
— Moim współlokatorem! — powiedział szybko John. — Tak, tak. Moim współlokatorem. Sherlock, Mary. Mary, Sherlock. Wszyscy się już znamy, tak?  
Holmes skinął jej głową, a Mary uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i John nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, zanim nie odezwał się Edward.  
— Sherlock? Chyba nie… Sherlock Holmes?  
Detektyw obrzucił go nieufnym spojrzeniem w odpowiedzi.  
— „Sztuka Dedukcji”? — kontynuował Edward. — To… Czy ty jestem _tym_ Sherlockiem Holmesem? Czy to twoja strona?  
— Tak.  
— Łał! Och, łał, uwielbiam ją! Wszystko to, co piszesz… — Potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie tracąc dech. — Jesteś… bezbłędny.  
— Dziękuję — odparł Sherlock, wyraźnie zadowolony. — Pan Hoyt, prawda?  
— Och, nie, mów mi Edward, proszę. — Dziennikarz podszedł bliżej. — Twoje zdolności obserwacji są nie z tej ziemi! Ta sprawa z drabiną i… jesteś geniuszem! Poziom twojej inteligencji jest piorunujący! Zazdroszczę tym, którzy mogą pisać o twoich przeprowadzonych sprawach!  
— Jeden z nich jest tutaj obecny. John prowadzi bloga — oznajmił Sherlock i Edward posłał Watsonowi krótkie spojrzenie, mamrocząc krótkie „urocze”, zanim znów zwrócił się do Holmesa.  
— Wiesz, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał, aby ktoś opisał twoją pracę w profesjonalny sposób, z ogromną przyjemnością zaoferuję swoje usługi. To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.  
— Tak, no cóż…  
— Czy mógłbym spędzić trochę czasu w twoim towarzystwie? Znaczyłoby to dla mnie naprawdę wiele! Muszę wpaść na chwilę na stoisko z miodem, ale potem…  
— Miodem?  
— Tak. Mężczyzna hoduje kilka kolonii pszczół, a mój pracodawca…  
— Pszczół? — zapytał Sherlock, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało wyraźnie zainteresowanie.  
— Tak.  
— Prowadź.  
— Na-Naprawdę?  
— Edwardzie. — Sherlock poruszył dłonią, pokazując, że powinni ruszyć i dziennikarz zaczął iść z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
Holmes ruszył za nim i John przyglądał się jak odchodzą, ignorując buzujące w nim emocje.  
Edward Hoyt. Z jego krótkim „urocze” i tymi małymi komentarzami na temat „profesjonalnego” opisania pracy Sherlocka i, pewnie, był od Johna wyższy i młodszy i może można było go uznać za przystojnego, ale wcale nie był znów tak spektakularny. W zasadzie, John uważał go jedynie za nic więcej, jak za cholerną…  
— John?  
— Hmm? — wymruczał, powracając do rzeczywistości, w której Mary coś do niego mówiła.  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
— Tak. Przepraszam.  
Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
— Wygląda na to, że wszyscy się dobrali. Twoja matka jest ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Współlokator z panem Hoytem. Może ty chcesz spędzić trochę czasu ze mną? Możemy powspominać stare czasy.  
— Ach… tak, tak, byłoby miło — odparł John, pragnąc, aby jego słowa brzmiały bardziej szczerze.  
Chciałby również przestać gapić się w kierunku, w którym odszedł Sherlock.


	7. Rozdział 7

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

Kiedy John usiadł z Mary przy jej kramiku, zbierając datki, słuchając jej opowieści o sobie i jej życiu, zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.  
Była absolutnym ideałem.  
Jeśli chodziło o kobiety, była chyba najbardziej perfekcyjną, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał. Była definicją wszystkich słów, które zazwyczaj używało się do opisania idealnej drugiej połówki: twardo stąpająca po ziemi, inteligentna, radosna, zabawna, atrakcyjna, a jej śmiech! Och, jej śmiech był ciepły i zaraźliwy. Była kuleczką energii i czystej radości. Mary była cudowna.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jakim jeszcze cudem była wolna i niezamężna. Z tego, co zdołał zauważyć, nie było w niej nic negatywnego — z drugiej strony potrzebowałby chyba nieco więcej czasu, aby poznać dokładne wszystkie dziwactwa drugiej osoby, ale jak do tej pory, nie potrafił znaleźć nic szczególnego, co byłoby w niej złe.  
Z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie siebie przy jej boku, spokojnego, szczęśliwego… _ustatkowanego._ I właśnie z tego brało się to dziwne odczucie. Wtedy właśnie niedoskonałość wystawiła swój okrutny łeb. Mary była logicznym, bezpiecznym wyborem. Prostym i niezawodnym. _Ustatkowanym._ Jeśli udałoby mu się ją zdobyć i zaczęliby ze sobą chodzić, a w przyszłości planować coś poważnego, staliby się ułożoną, spokojną parą.  
A biorąc pod uwagę, jaki prowadził styl życia — z całym tym bieganiem, zbrodniami i niebezpieczeństwem, powinien podjąć decyzję z radością. Powinien właśnie tego pragnąć — nie, tego właśnie pragnął. Prawda? Nieskomplikowanego, normalnego życia miłosnego; bezpiecznej wysepki na niespokojnym oceanie. Jednak, z jakichś powodów, odczuwał coś ciężkiego w piersi; coś zimnego, niemiłego i strasznie frustrującego. Zawsze myślał, że wiedział czego pragnął, a teraz gdy było tuż przed nim — idealna kobieta u jego boku — wydawało mu się takie… bezbarwne.  
A co gorsze, przez cały czas rozpraszały go urywki rozmowy Sherlocka i Edwarda; stoisko z miodem znajdowało się tylko trzy kramiki dalej. Mógłby z łatwością ich zignorować, gdyby ten cały Edward nie był tak głośny. Jego glos przebijał się przez wszystko niczym wielki, szumny nóż hałasu.  
Chociaż nie było to w sumie takie dziwne, skoro posiadał tak obscenicznie duże nozdrza, przez które z pewnością nabierał sporo powietrza. Och, tak, John z łatwością to zauważył. Wychylił się nieco na swoim krześle i zobaczył, jak mężczyzna stoi przy Sherlocku (bliżej niż to było rzeczywiście koniecznie) i na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się całkiem normalne dopóki nie dostrzegł nosa i tych _ogromnych_ nozdrzy.  
A potem Edward zaproponował Sherlockowi kawę i z pewnością nie miał pojęcia ile Sherlock słodził, przez co zdecydowanie schrzani zamówienie i John nie rozumiał dlaczego Holmes w ogóle pozwalał komuś takiemu oprowadzać się po mieście. Pewnie, dziennikarz bardzo dobrze połechtał ego Sherlocka, ale do tej pory detektyw powinien rozedrzeć Hoyta na strzępy, ponieważ był to zwykły nudziarz i…  
I John naprawdę powinien przestać myśleć w ten sposób. Kogo obchodziło, jeśli Sherlock dogadywał się z jakimś innym facetem? To chyba dobrze, że poznaje nowych ludzi. Nawet jeśli ci ludzi byli młodymi, głupimi kretynami z dużymi nozdrzami.  
— John?  
Watson odwrócił się do Mary, która zachichotała, potrząsając głową.  
— W porządku? — zapytała.  
— Tak. Oczywiście. Świetnie. Czemu pytasz?  
— Wydajesz się być nieco zajęty swoim współlokatorem.  
— Co? — John zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że gapił się na dwójkę mężczyzn już od jakiegoś czasu i niemal całkowicie wysunął się na krześle, przekręcając głowę. Poprawił pozycję, skupiając całą swoja uwagę na kobiecie. — Ach, nie, nie, nie. Tylko sprawdzałem. Przepraszam, to nie było uprzejme z mojej strony.  
— Żaden problem — zapewniła go. — Całkiem zabawne. Długo jesteście ze sobą?  
— Ponad rok — odparł.  
Skinęła głową.  
— To miłe. Chciałam zapytać, czy jest jakaś pani Watson w twoim życiu, ale powinnam była wiedzieć lepiej.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Cóż, to nieco aroganckie z mojej strony. Zapomniałam, że ty… znaczy, moja przyjaciółka, Shellia, opowiadała mi, że spotykałeś się z Frederickiem w liceum, więc chyba powinnam zapytać, czy jest jakiś _pan_ Watson.  
— Freddie? — John przypomniał sobie wysokiego chłopca z czupryną rudych włosów i zbyt dużą ilością piegów. — Nie, Freddie i ja byliśmy tylko… okej, może raz… — Potrząsnął głową gwałtownie. — Co masz na myśli mówiąc pan Watson?  
— Ty i Sherlock — odparła, jakby było to oczywiste. — Nie winię cię za zazdrość. Hoyt raczej nie kryje swoich zamiarów.  
— Sherlock i ja? Co? Nie! — parsknął, ale Mary nie dała mu wyjaśnić.  
— Nie ma się czego wstydzić, John. Tworzycie bardzo ładną parę.  
— Mary — zaczął, próbując wymyślić najlepszy sposób powiedzenia jej, że oszalała.  
Powiedzenia, że się myliła. Poprawienie jej było naprawdę łatwe, ale słowa nie chciały przyjść. Siedzieli więc, a John miał wrażenie, że język mu puchnie, tkwiąc beznadziejnie w jego ustach.  
Mary znów potrząsnęła głową, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
— Ach, Johnie Żelusiu, jesteś zbyt słodki.  
Watson westchnął.  
— Nie, Mary, ty jesteś. Naprawdę, naprawdę słodka. Chciałbym mieć na tyle szczęścia, aby… — urwał, gdy nagle uderzyło go zrozumienie. — Stary drań… teraz wiem, co miał na myśli.  
— Kto?  
— Mój tata — parsknął John. — Opowiedział mi coś o… — Oblizał usta, a potem wstał. — Ach, to nie ma znaczenia; nic takiego, serio. Tylko… chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała — wzruszył ramionami — że gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, gdybyśmy poznali się w innych okolicznościach, to wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy coś stworzyć.  
Zaśmiała się.  
— Och, John, nie bądź głupi! Już to zrobiliśmy.  
— Och?  
Chwyciła jego dłoń, ściskając ją.  
— Tak. Parę dobrych przyjaciół.  
Odwzajemnił uścisk, a potem zabrał dłoń, wzdychając mocno.  
— Jesteś fantastyczna, Mary.  
— Mmm, wydaje mi się, że to przez to błoto — zaśmiała się, znów klepiąc jego ramię. — A teraz idź. Znajdź swojego mężczyznę, zanim drogi pan Hoyt posunie się odrobinę za daleko.  
John zostawił Mary, mocno się zastanawiając, co on do cholery wyprawiał.  
A co gorsze: dokładnie wiedział, co wyprawiał.  
John szukał Sherlocka i zauważył, że mężczyzna nie przebywa już w towarzystwie Edwarda Hoya, ale zamiast tego stoi z jego matką przy jej kramiku. Pokazywała mu małe, białe roślinki i John podszedł bliżej, aby dokładniej usłyszeć ich rozmowę.  
— …nazywają to również Koronką Królowej Anny i równocześnie przypomina cykutę, więc pomyślałam, że może spodobać ci się najbardziej, ponieważ jesteś detektywem, a detektywi często mają do czynienia z truciznami, a przynajmniej tak myślę, skoro trucizna jest jednym z miliona sposobów w jaki można kogoś zamordować, a jako detektyw na pewno masz do czynienia z mordercami, więc…  
— Hej, mamo.  
— Tu jesteś! Sherlock był tak miły i posiedział tutaj ze mną, rozmawiając, ale miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się znów was razem zobaczyć! To naprawdę mnie raduje, wiesz, widzieć was szczęśliwych razem.  
John podrapał tył karku, unikając wzroku Sherlocka; odkaszlnął lekko i zwrócił się do mężczyzny:  
— Tak, um, cóż, jeśli chodzi o to, to zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać?  
Holmes otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, gdy po ulicy rozniosła się głośna muzyka. Pani Watson zaklaskała radośnie.  
— Och! W końcu zespół zaczął grać! John, powinieneś od razu z Sherlockiem zatańczyć!  
Watson zarumienił się.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, aby… on… nie powinniśmy…  
— No i widzisz, John! To jest właśnie twój problem! Myślisz, ale zdecydowanie robisz to zbyt mocno! Idźcie tam i stwórzcie trochę wspomnień!  
— Nie możemy razem tańczyć, mamo! To tak nie działa. Bo jak, niby? Kto będzie prowadził i…  
John urwał, gdy Sherlock chwycił jego dłoń i właściwie bez zbędnego użycia siły, zaprowadził go w najbliższe wolne miejsce pod sceną, żeby mogli razem zatańczyć.  
Muzyka była wolna, idealna do leniwych ruchów i gdy Sherlock przyciągnął go bliżej, John wyrzucił z siebie szybko.  
— Och mój boże, prowadzisz.  
Sherlock przekrzywił głowę.  
— Czy ty wolałbyś to robić?  
John potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie, może być. Wszystko w porządku. Musimy tylko wyglądać strasznie głupio.  
— Bardzo przyjmujesz się tym, jak wszystko wygląda, prawda?  
— Nie — warknął Watson. — Gdyby tak było, przestałbym, prawda?  
Jednak John i tak miał wrażenie, że jest cały czerwony, a nawet nie spojrzał Holmesowi w oczy.  
— Jak poszło spotkanie z panną Morstan?  
— Um, dobrze. Była… miła.  
— Czy mam cię więc puścić? Jeszcze nas nie widziała, a jeśli chcesz zatańczyć z nią…  
— Nie — przerwał mu John. — Ona, ach, to między nami nie wypali.  
— Och?  
Watson westchnął.  
— To urocza dziewczyna. Myślę, że zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale my po prostu… nie dopełniamy się. A przynajmniej nie teraz; może kiedyś, ale…  
Sherlock wydał z siebie usatysfakcjonowany odgłos.  
— Więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziemy kontynuować naszą małą szaradę? — zapytał.  
— Naszą…?  
— Czy nadal chcesz, abym z tobą zerwał?  
Johnowi nagle zaschło w gardle.  
— Nie.  
Miał wrażenie, że przestrzeń pomiędzy nim, a Sherlockiem zmniejsza się z każdą sekundą i zajęło mu chwilę zanim się zorientował, że to dlatego, iż Holmes przyciskał go do siebie coraz mocniej. Byli teraz tak blisko, że John mógł oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie, żeby mógł to zrobić, nie żeby chciał to zrobić...  
Spróbował skupić się na wdychaniu i wydychaniu powietrza.  
— Co się stało z Hoytem?  
— Edwardem.  
— Nieważne.  
— Nie spodobało mu się, gdy wykorzystałem moją zdolność obserwacji na jego osobie.  
— Naprawdę? To okropne — mruknął John, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku.  
— Powiedział również, że nie podoba mu się sposób w jaki patrzysz na niego i jego nos.  
— Nie nos. Tylko nozdrza.  
Sherlock skinął głową.  
— W rzeczy samej. Były nieco rozpraszające. Jak dwie czarne dziury.  
John zaśmiał się, zaskoczony.  
— To nie było miłe.  
— Pomyślałem, że docenisz astronomiczne odniesienie.  
— Niezbyt pasuje do sytuacji — odparł John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Były raczej jak dwa doły na jego twarzy. Dwa długie, czarne doły wciągające cały dostępny tlen…  
— Miałem wrażenie, że trochę ciężej się oddycha w jego obecności — powiedział Sherlock i John znów parsknął śmiechem, gdy kontynuowali swój powolny taniec.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że poruszali się we dwójkę całkiem dobrze; ich taniec był lekki, rytmiczny oraz…  
— Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać.  
— Hmm? — mruknął John, rozproszony.  
— Powiedziałeś…  
— Och. — John przełknął i w końcu zaryzykował spojrzenie na Sherlocka, jednak skupione na nim niebieskie oczy sprawiły, że odwrócił wzrok. — Tak. Um, bo chodzi o to, że…  
— Jesteś zdenerwowany.  
— Nie. — A potem: — Okej, tak, jestem. Słuchaj, Sherlocku, byłem… ty byłeś… cała tak kolacja z moimi rodzicami i to dzisiaj, wszystko było niespodziewanie miłe. I chciałem cię zapytać, czy może…  
Przemowa Johna została przerwana — podobnie jak muzyka — gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać grube krople deszczu. Zapowiedziane mżawki zdecydowały się chyba uderzyć jednocześnie, zaskakując zebrany tłum. Niektórzy krzyczeli głośno, próbując znaleźć schronienie przed tym wodospadem.  
— Chodź — powiedział Sherlock, chwytając dłoń Johna i zaczęli biec w poszukiwaniu suchego miejsca, ale i tak zanim dotarli do alejki pomiędzy dwoma budynkami, gdzie mogli się schować, byli cali przemoczeni.  
John otarł wodę z oczu.  
— Boże, jestem cały mokry. A ty?  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, odsuwając mokre loki z czoła, gdy nagle spojrzał ponad ramieniem Johna.  
— Twoja matka.  
— Co? — ledwo zdążył zapytać John, gdy usta Sherlocka znalazły się na jego.  
Pocałunek był całkowitym przeciwieństwem ostatniego.  
Tamten pocałunek był miękki, delikatny i słodki. Ten natomiast pachniał głodem, gorączką i brutalnością. Język Sherlocka rozdzielił jego usta, aby wsunąć się głębiej, smakując go i odkrywając; przesuwając się po zębach, a potem kąciku ust, zanim dotknął języka Johna, który do tej pory tkwił bez ruchu, zanim coś w umyśle mężczyzny szarpnęło się i w końcu załapał, co się tutaj w ogóle działo.  
Dłonie Johna wsunęły się w wilgotne, ciemne loki Sherlocka, przyciągając go bliżej, stykając ich ciała razem. Przechylił głowę i oddał pocałunek, tak samo chętny, tak samo wygłodniały. Sherlock wydał z siebie niski warkot z głębi gardła, który miał w sobie triumfujące brzmienie, gdy pchnął Johna na ścianę budynku, zaciskając własne dłonie na jego bokach, a potem przesuwając je na tył karku Johna.  
Jeden pocałunek przeszedł w następny, a potem w kolejny i John mgliście zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Byli w miejscu publicznym, na boga! A Sherlock sam stwierdził, że widział jego matkę, a po chwili już całowali się bez tchu, ale John nie chciał przestawać. Musiał siłą zmusić się, aby otworzyć oczy i odsunąć się, zdając sobie sprawę, że sapie ciężko i czuje niedorzeczne zawroty głowy. Chryste, ze wszystkich…  
Poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim śmiech, głupkowaty i szczęśliwy. Zaczął kwestionować swoje zdrowe zmysły, gdy wyplątywał się z objęć Sherlocka i rozglądał w poszukiwaniu matki. Nikogo nie zobaczył. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ jedyną osobą w pobliżu była kobieta, która musiała ich minąć wcześniej i która w ogóle nie wyglądała jak jego matka. Po pierwsze, była o dobre kilka funtów chudsza, a po drugie, była zupełnie innej grupy etnicznej.  
Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który obserwował go uważnie. John oblizał usta i przełknął.  
— To nie jest moja matka.  
Holmes odsapnął ciężko.  
— Musiałem się pomylić.  
Odwrócił się, jakby chciał odejść, ale John zatrzymał go, łapiąc za łokieć i ciągnąc lekko w swoją stronę; Sherlock zrozumiał, zatrzymując się i spojrzał na niego.  
Watson potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie, ty się nie mylisz. Nie w ten sposób.  
Sherlock mrugnął tylko, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i milcząc.  
John przechylił głowę na bok z namysłem.  
— Wiesz, przez ten cały czas myślałem, że tracę zdrowe zmysły. Naprawdę. Myślałem, że wariuję. To, jak się zachowywałeś i w ogóle, myślałem, że w jakiś sposób zamieniliśmy się rolami, albo zdecydowałeś się grać według planu, albo stało za tym wszystkim coś zupełnie innego, bardziej złożonego, ale teraz… już wiem. Wiem już wszystko i to takie proste, tak nieskomplikowane, że to całkiem smutne, iż wcześniej nie połączyłem tego razem.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, wciąż na niego patrząc i John uśmiechnął się, zażenowany.  
— Wszystko, co powiedziałeś moim rodzicom… o tym, kiedy zacząłeś coś do mnie czuć, to wszystko była prawda. Wszystko. Sama prawda. A kiedy poprosiłem cię, abyś udawał mojego chłopaka, czy partnera, myślałem wtedy, że zgodziłeś się zbyt łatwo. Że dałeś się zbyt szybko przekonać i że tak naprawdę nie musiałem cię za bardzo do tego zmuszać. Musiałem wprawdzie dać ci dostęp do mojego laptopa i zgodzić się na eksperyment, pomijając tajemniczą przysługę, ale jak na _ciebie_ to naprawdę całkiem średnie warunki.  
Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, po raz pierwszy nie mogąc spojrzeć Watsonowi w oczy i John poczuł lekką satysfakcję.  
— A kiedy jedliśmy kolację, to wino, które kupiłeś było zbyt wytrawne, jak na butelkę z Tesco. Poszedłeś tam tylko dla zmyłki, żebym niczego nie zauważył. Kupiłeś je wcześniej, a to, jak się zachowywałeś, jak żartowałeś z moimi rodzicami… robiłeś to, ponieważ naprawdę chciałeś, żeby cię polubili. Chciałeś się im przypodobać, ponieważ ty… ty…  
Sherlock w końcu na niego spojrzał, a potem bez słowa wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni. Prawą chwycił jeden z nadgarstków Johna; odwrócił jego dłoń, a potem położył coś na niej, odsuwając szybko ręce.  
John spojrzał w dół i zobaczył guzik. Uniósł wzrok, zauważając, że był dokładnie taki sam, jak te na płaszczu Sherlocka.  
Holmes uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Do twojej kolekcji.  
John spojrzał na guzik, potem na Sherlocka, a potem znów na guzik. Potrząsnął głową, chowając go do kieszeni.  
— Więc miałem rację? Nie udawałeś? Chciałeś, żebyśmy ty i ja byli…  
— Jeśli ty tego chcesz.  
John poczuł, że znów kręci mu się w głowie. Pocałował Sherlocka szybko i chwycił jego dłoń.  
— Um, tak. Bardzo chciałbym, abyśmy… byli tym, czym moi rodzice myślą, że już jesteśmy.  
— Tylko twoi rodzice.  
— Ta, jasne, nie bądź taki sprytny — wymamrotał John.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
— Twój ojciec zapewnił mnie, że szybko załapiesz o co chodzi.  
— Och, dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. O czym wtedy rozmawialiście?  
— To pomiędzy twoim ojcem, a mną.  
— Sherlocku…  
Holmes zawahał się chwilę.  
— Powiedział mi, że wybrałem ciekawe miejsce na naszą pierwszą randkę. I według mnie jego zdolności, jako swata, przewyższają te twojej matki.  
John zamrugał szybko, oblizał usta i zdecydował, że nie chce tak naprawdę wiedzieć, o czym ta dwójka rozmawiała. Kiedy już ruszyli, Sherlock odkaszlnął:  
— Kiedy już wszystko między nami jest jasne, chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, iż planuję poprosić cię o spełnienie tej dodatkowej przysługi już w najbliższą sobotę.  
— Och?  
— Tak. I, jak pamiętasz, musi być spełniona niezależnie od kosztów.  
— Tak, pamiętam. — John skrzywił się. — Więc, jak źle będzie?  
— Nie tak źle, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystko sobie już wyjaśniliśmy.  
— Okej. Więc co będę musiał zrobić?  
— Będziesz musiał pojechać ze mną do mojej matki — odparł gładko Sherlock. — Bo widzisz, jest pewna, że jesteśmy narzeczeństwem już od kilku miesięcy.  
John zatrzymał się, zaskoczony i spojrzał na Holmesa. Sherlock wyszczerzył się tylko, a potem znów go pocałował.

**KONIEC**


End file.
